Relatively Speaking
by Obsessed With His Golden Eyes
Summary: Edward and Bella's flight is delayed due to snow blizzard, fate keeps bringing them together, but when they finally arrive home in New York they realize that maybe they're destined to be together. Story contains romance, humor, lust and family drama.
1. Arrogant But beautiful

**Relatively Speaking**

**Summary: **When Edward and Bella's flight is delayed due to snow blizzard, fate keeps bringing them together, but when they finally arrive home in New York they realize that maybe they're destined to be together.  
**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own any of the characters in this story, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does, so all credit goes to her.

* * *

_**Arrogant. But beautiful.**_

**BPOV**

I always hated airports and everything associated with them. Tourists, long queues, stressed parents with screaming kids, more queues. Since moving to New York the only way I could visit my mom in Phoenix was to fly. That was where I'd spent the last week visiting my mom in the sunny, warm Arizona. Which is why I was here, at this dreaded, overcrowded, stuffy airport. Being December the airport was busier than usual with people wanting to get home for the holiday season, luckily I'd allowed my best friend Alice Cullen to buy my ticket and of course only the best was good enough for her, so I was flying first class, which meant I could sit away from the hectic bustle of people and get a few minutes of peace in a secluded lounge with only a few other passengers. I joined the back of the short queue into the lounge.

"Good afternoon sir, may I see your ticket please?" the blonde air hostess smiled her over-rehearsed, over-friendly smile to the man in front of me. Judging from the suit, laptop bag and iPhone in his hand, I guessed he was on a business trip. The man put his small case down and felt all of his pockets looking for the small piece of paper, I sighed impatiently and rolled my eyes. You'd expect someone like him to be more prepared. Finally he handed his ticket to the woman and she checked it before allowing him through, I stepped forward and did the same and took a seat looking out the window at the planes waiting people to board.

The man who was stood in front of me had set his bags down on a seat opposite me and was currently pacing back and forth having a conversation on his phone, or more like an argument from the sounds of it. Obviously he was someone who got stressed by the idea of air travel "That's not my problem, I'm going to be back in New York in a few hours, surely it can wait until then?" the man almost growled down the phone and I have to say it did make me feel a little uneasy.

Mystery man turned and faced me and I got a glimpse of his face for the first time, his strange bronze colored hair was a tangled mess on top of his head, his eyes were a beautiful green color, his lips sat in a natural pout and everything was in proportion, he must have been about 6 feet tall and he seemed like the kind of person that would have an incredible body.

_He was beautiful...Arrogant. But beautiful. _

_**"Flight127 to JFK airport has been delayed due to bad weather, I apologize for any inconvenience"**__the voice over announced and an audible groan was heard around the lounge. I assumed the bad weather was in New York as it was lovely weather here. I pulled out my Blackberry Curve and dialed Alice's number._

"How was Arizona? Was it warm, did you meet any cute guys?" Alice answered the phone, she was never one for the simple hello.

"Yes it's warm and no I didn't meet any guys" I looked up to the good-looking, arrogant dick sitting across from me, he was using his laptop that was resting in his lap, he looked up and his green orbs met mine. I couldn't really talk about him when he was only a few steps away from me and looking at me "Listen Alice, my flight has been delayed so don't worry about coming to the airport to get me, I'll get a taxi home or something"

"Yeah I thought it would be delayed, it's like a blizzard here" Alice told me, trust it to snow in New York City the day I want to get home "Are you going to make it back in time for the party tomorrow?"

"Oh shit, I forgot about that" tomorrow night was the Christmas party held by Alice, she had one annually and this year was no exception.

"I have to go Bells, but keep me updated on your flight!" Alice called.

"Yeah, will do" I agreed and hung up when the line went dead. I slouched down in my seat wanting to get more comfortable, I could be here for a very long time. I went into my bag on the seat next to me and pulled out the worn out copy of my favorite book Wuthering Heights. I'd read it so many times the binding was almost non-existent and I could probably quote it word for word, but I needed something to distract me from the long hours ahead.

_**"Flight127 to JFK airport has been canceled due to bad weather. I apologize for any inconvenience caused, but please make your way to the help desk" **_the voice over announced and this time I joined in with the groans. I threw my book into my bag and rushed out of the lounge hoping to get to the help desk before all of the other passengers with children.

I finally found it after having to ask a couple of times and thankfully there wasn't much of a queue. I walked up to the desk and smiled at the bored looking woman behind the desk "Excuse me, my flight to JFK has just been canceled and I was told to come here" I wasn't sure why, I didn't need help. I could go back to my mom's or just wait until the snow was cleared enough for it to be safe for flights.

"We can offer you accommodation for tonight in one of the local hotels, otherwise you'll be here over night" the woman tapped at her keyboard looking completely uninterested in the fact my flight had just been canceled.

"You don't understand! I need to be back in New York tonight" I looked around and the green-eyed man from the lounge was standing next to me having a go at a very apologetic looking woman, she was quite young and looked to be doing as much as she could. I felt like saying '_she can't control the weather, we are all in this position so why don't you give the poor girl a break, accept a room and wait until tomorrow morning, you egotistical twat'_

I refrained myself from doing so, but it was very tempting.

"I'm sorry sir, it's the best I can do" the woman opted for a more polite approach and I saluted her patience.

"Fine, book me in a room please" he ordered very impolitely.

"Here you go miss, the information for your hotel is in this booklet, you'll find taxi's outside the exit and we'll keep you updated on the status of your flight" I smiled and took the booklet from her wheeling my suitcase towards the exit. The humid Arizonian air that hit me when the automatic doors opened as I left the air-conditioned terminal made it feel near impossible that my flight had just been canceled due to snow. I set my case down and lent on the handle as I got out my phone and started typing a text.

_**Hey Alice, flights been canceled, let you know when I'm leaving Arizona xx**_

"You stupid piece of shit" I heard someone hiss and I looked around and saw the green-eyed-man standing not far from me, this time he seemed to be pissed off with his phone. I was pretty sure he was about to throw it on the floor, but stopped himself when he realized just how expensive the little device in his hand was "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but is it possible I could borrow your cell or some money for the phone booth?"

It took a few seconds for me to realize that he was asking me "Oh err...yeah sure" I handed him my Blackberry and watched as he typed in a number and held up the phone to his ear, I looked to the road to give him privacy. I wasn't sure why, as I was going to hear everything he says.

"Hi my flight's been canceled" he sighed as the person on the other end answered "Yeah my phone died so I'm using someone elses...No I don't think so can you tell her that I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be back in the city by tomorrow" the man put his hand on his hip clearly annoyed by what he was saying, he was a perfect example of the types of people who get stressed when flying "Alright, I'll see you soon...bye" he pulled the phone down and pressed the red button and held it out for me "Thank you"

"You're welcome" I took my phone and slid it in the back pocket of my jeans.

"I'm Edward" Edward smiled for the first time today. It was beautiful. _Understatement of the century_. As expected he had a full set of perfect white teeth and his laugh lines became visible._ So he is capable of smiling_.

"Bella" I answered smiling back.

"That's a beautiful name Bella" Edward rewarded me with a breathtakingly beautiful crooked smile that beat his normal smile hands down.

"Thanks" I smiled and fought back the blush that crept up to my cheeks. A taxi pulled up alongside us and stopped waiting for someone to get in. I'd never been so thankful for something in my whole life. _Talk about perfect timing_.

"Ladies first" Edward motioned towards the taxi and I smiled collecting my case and putting it on the backseat, I opened the door and paused. I couldn't just leave, but I couldn't give him a hug or anything as I'd only known him for what, about two minutes.

"Bye" I turned and smiled.

_Bye? What the actual fuck. One of the best looking men you'd ever met in your life, that you're probably never going to see again and all you can think to say is bye? Good one Bella._ I slid into the taxi and closed the door, Edward raised his hand and nodded as a goodbye gesture and the taxi drove off.

* * *

I left the weather forecast playing on the small TV as I got dressed preparing for what could possibly be one the longest days of my life. The snow still hadn't cleared from New York City so I wasn't very optimistic about getting home anytime soon. I dressed for comfort rather than fashion opting for a pair of sweatpants and hoodie along with the good old Ugg boots. After piling my hair on top of my head and securing it in a messy bun, I dragged my case out the door and down to the lobby.

I had just 12 hours to make it back to New York in time for Alice's Christmas party, I wasn't entirely sure I was going to make it and that would only result in me having to face a very unhappy pixie, which I didn't want. I handed my ticket to the overly friendly air stewardess and took my seat in the familiar lounge looking out at the waiting airplanes. My flight hadn't been canceled, yet. _Touchwood_. I checked my Blackberry and of course I had a text from Alice.

_**Bella! Please try and get home for tonight, I really want you there! Love you xxx**_

_**I'm trying Alice xx** _

"Good morning sir, do you have your ticket please" I looked around to the desk and saw Edward searching through his bag for his ticket. My breath hitched in my throat, he looked amazing in a blue checked shirt, gray knitted cardigan, baggy jeans and military style boots. Edwards hair was a complete mess as if he'd just rolled out of bed and somehow he managed to pull it off.

_**"Flight127 to JFK is now boarding"**_

I stood up and collected my bag walking towards the boarding gate, I handed my ticket to the woman "Have a nice flight"

"Thank you" I smiled back and walked to the plane. It made me feel a lot more optimistic when the planes engines were running, that was always a good sign.

The stewardess directed me to my seat and I walked down the aisle into the first class action and stopped at my seat. I went to lift my case into the overhead storage, but a hand caught mine. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. "You don't think I'm going to allow you to lift that?" Edward asked as he took my case out of my hands and effortlessly lifted it into the overhead storage holder. That confirmed my suspicions of him having an incredible body "Is this your seat?"

"Yeah, row 12 seat B" I confirmed by looking at my ticket.

"I'm row 12 seat A, the window seat" Edward grimaced when he looked at the window.

"You don't like window seats, I take it?" I asked with a sneaky smile.

"I'd rather not see how high we are" Edward chuckled.

"I'll swap with you" I offered and slid across to the window seat when Edward nodded, he slid in next to me and did his seat belt up "Do you not like flying?"

"I'd rather not fly, but it's the quickest way to get around, plus my job makes me have to fly places" Edward admitted.

"What do you do?" I asked curious, it must be a good paying job if the suit, iPhone, laptop and first class seat were anything to go by.

"I own my fathers business, organizing events" Edward answered "You?"

"I'm a waitress" I told him. _Boring, I know. _

"I'm guessing you work and live in New York then?" Edward asked.

"Yep" I nodded.

_"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen and welcome aboard this Flight to JFK airport in New York City we are hoping to arrive at approximately 6pm and we apologize for any inconvenience the disruption of this flight has caused"_

The flight passed by quickly sitting next to Edward, he was very easy to talk with we ended up having conversations about the most random things, I think we were annoying the man sat next to Edward, but we found it quite funny. I could see why our flight had been delayed as we were descending, New York was covered with a blanket of white snow and as the airport came into view the only thing visible was the black runway, either side was white for miles. Moments like this I was thankful for the invention of Ugg boots.

Edward stood up and got my case down from the overhead storage for me, when the door opened I shivered as the cold air filled the cabin, I followed Edward down the steps smiling as the white flakes floated down and landed in my hair and made Edwards bronze hair glisten, he paused at the bottom and waited for me and we walked across the snow covered airfield our feet crunching as we walked across the fresh snow.

"It was a pleasure sharing this journey with you, I want to see you again" Edward smiled as we waited by the exit, it was like a blizzard outside and I couldn't say no to this God stood in front of me.

"Yeah so would I" I returned his smile.

"Call me sometime" Edward handed me a piece of paper, I opened it and his number was scribbled on it.

"I will" I smiled, my phone buzzed in my pocket, I looked down and saw I had a text from Alice "I have a party to get too"

"Hmm me too" Edward rolled his eyes "Have fun and I'll see you around"

"Yeah, bye" I smiled and watched as Edward disappeared into the blizzard outside.

_I was definitely calling hi__m__ sometime soon._


	2. Salt, Tequila, Lemon

**Relatively Speaking**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does, so all credit goes to her. **

* * *

**Salt, Tequila, Lemon**

**EPOV**

At last I made it to my apartment and I literally collapsed on my couch. Bella, the brown-eyed-beauty I met in Arizona had made my longer than necessary journey bearable. I looked at my watch and saw I had half an hour before I was expected at the party. I really wasn't in the mood to party, I just wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep, but as this was my twin sisters party I was going to make an effort. I reluctantly got up and walked into my bedroom looking for something to wear. I looked out the floor-to-ceiling window overlooking Central Park, it was barely recognizable with the sheet of snow that covered it. Bella was out in this city somewhere and I was desperate to see her again, I wasn't sure if I would last tonight without exploding. My cell phone buzzed on my bed and I looked round, I couldn't hide the little bit of hope I felt that it would be Bella, but all hope disappeared when I saw Emmett's number flash on the screen.

"Hello" I answered, Emmett was my older brother, he was part of the FDNY and at first he came across as an oversized fireman who could be quite intimidating, but the second he smiled, his dimpled grin had people melting in adoration.

"Yo bro, you got home then?" Emmett answered_. Yes I know, you wouldn't believe he was the oldest sibling_.

"Yeah, I might be late tonight though" I spoke while going through the clothes in my closet.

"I'll pass the message on, but I gotta go bro, gremlins giving me jobs to do" Emmett groaned.

"Alright, I'll see you later" I hung up and threw my phone on my bed pulling out a black shirt and putting it on. I tucked it into my black trousers and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I ran my hands through my hair to try and tame the beast that lay on top of my head and sprayed a bit of cologne on hoping to get rid of the travel smell.

* * *

I'd been assigned the job of setting up the bar with Emmett, but as he was no where to be found, I did it myself, I would probably do a better job without him. I set up the ice, placed the beer in a cooler, set up the shot glasses with the biggest bottle of tequila I'd ever seen. I cut up lemon and limes into wedges and put them in a bowl. Emmett finally got his ass out of the bathroom and came over to the table, he looked confused when he saw the table already set up.

"Who did this?" Emmett asked tilting the bottle of Bacardi.

"Hmm I'm not too sure" I commented sarcastically.

"Oh well, perhaps it was the alcohol fairy" Emmett shrugged, sometimes I wondered if he was all there, mentally.

"Edward!" I heard my twin sister call out, I groaned knowing what was coming, but what did come was unexpected "I want you to meet my best friend, Bella" I froze, everything in this room, no scrap that, everything in this world was no longer relevant as the brown eyed beauty stood there next to my sister with the same shocked look on her face. Bella looked even more sensational tonight then she did before, her little black dress hugged her body in all the right places showing off her incredible figure, she had just the right amount of make-up on and her hair shone in the light. I was stuck in the middle of a fight going on between my head and cock right now, one wanted to say something suitable and one just wanted me to grab her.

"Bella?" I finally stammered standing up straight and not being able to wipe the dumbfounded look off of my face.

"Edward" Bella smiled and I could have just melted on the spot, she was simply beautiful.

"You two know each other?" Alice asked seeming as confused as Emmett was a few minutes ago about the alcohol.

"Yeah, I have met Bella, in fact we were on the same flight home" I smiled remembering how enjoyable that flight was.

"Hmm, seems like fate is playing with you guys a bit" Alice winked at Bella.

"What's going on guys?" Emmett walked up behind me slinging his arm around my shoulders, I saw Bella's eyes widen when she took in the size of Emmett and I couldn't hold back the chuckle.

"This is Bella, my best friend, she was on Eddie's flight home and it appears they already met" Alice explained.

Emmett grinned showing off his adorable dimples and Bella relaxed a little, that was until he pulled her into one of his vice-tight bear hugs and trust me, he hugs you so tight your airways close "Hey Bells, welcome to the family"

"I...can-" Bella gasped.

"Em, she can't breathe" I finished saying what Bella started and he set her down.

The guests started to arrive and at some point Emmett had got the sound system working and when I say music was blasting that's an understatement, you could feel the floor vibrate under your feet and you could barely hear yourself think, luckily Alice was a very sociable person and most of her neighbors had been invited, so there would be no complaints. I tried to keep my eye on Bella, but it was difficult when she was being dragged around by Alice to meet everyone. I couldn't believe she was my twins best friend and I'd never met her.

"Edward" I heard a familiar voice call out over the music and I turned round to see someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Tanya? What a surprise to see you here" I was shocked to see her here, why the hell had she been invited, Alice knew how messy our break-up was and I hadn't spoke to her since. Tanya appeared to be trying to impress someone tonight, as she was clearly squeezed into a gray dress that only just covered her ass, with 6 inch heels and her face covered in make-up.

"I know, I've been really busy lately, but it was so nice of Alice to invite me, don't you think?" Tanya asked twirling her hair around her finger.

_No, it was a huge fucking mistake_ "Yeah" I lied through gritted teeth.

"I saw you talking to that cute little brown haired girl, she seems...nice" Tanya struggled to find the right word.

"She is" I agreed wanting this conversation to be over.

"Do you want to grab a drink?" Tanya asked.

I looked down and saw the full glass in her hand and raised my eyebrow "No, I'm good thanks" I walked away and grabbed Alice's arm pulling her into the privacy of her bedroom and closed the door "What the fuck were you thinking when you invited Tanya? Are you out of your mind you know what happened between us!" I yelled angrily.

"No Edward, I only know you broke up, that's not my fault" Alice shrugged trying to defend herself.

"Yes we broke up, but I came home from a business trip and found her in bed with another man!" I shouted, it made my blood boil just thinking about that night. I literally trashed her apartment in my rampage as I threw photo frames containing pictures of us at the walls causing them to smash to pieces, I broke my hand when I punched the man she was in bed with and we spent at least an hour screaming at each other at the top of our lungs before I left slamming the door behind me and that was the end of our relationship.

"Maybe you shouldn't spend so much time away on business trips and commit to the relationship more" Alice spat out and she knew straight away that she had crossed the line.

"I walked in on Tanya having sex with another man and you think I should commit more?" I hissed "I'll tell Jasper to jump in bed with another girl and then we'll see what your reaction is"

"You're such a dick sometimes Edward" Alice glared at me with her arms folded over her chest.

"You're such a bitch sometimes" I answered back immaturely.

Alice stormed out of the bedroom leaving me standing alone. I groaned and collapsed backwards onto the bed. I never understood what I did wrong to deserve what Tanya did to me, but maybe Alice was right and I needed to commit more time to the relationship then my work or maybe I was just a dick more often than I thought.

* * *

"Alice, I've had a long day so I'm going to head off" I finished my bottle of beer and placed it on the table.

"No! Eddie you can't leave yet Emmett has challenged Bella to a tequila competition" Alice squealed grabbing hold of my arm with her insanely tight grip for a small person.

"What's a tequila competition?" I asked and got Alice's are you stupid look.

"Right guys, lick the salt, slam as many shots down as you can and then suck the lemon, there's nothing to it, fair play guys" Rosalie explained the rules. Bella and Emmett prepared the salt, shots and lemon wedge, Jasper helped by lining up shot glasses and filling them with tequila "Ready, 3...2...1" Rosalie called out.

Bella and Emmett both licked the salt off their palms before downing shots of tequila, Emmett got to 5 before he paused and gagged, Bella paused at 8 and steadied herself on the table before continuing. Emmett only got 3 more before sucking the lemon and keeling over puking his guts up over the floor. Bella managed 10 before deciding to quit and suck her lemon wedge. I wasn't enjoying the show as much as everyone else, I was more concerned about the funny color that Bella had gone and the way she was swaying on her feet.

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" I asked stepping forward and holding my arms out to catch her if she fell.

"I'm great!" Bella giggled and staggered towards the door "I'm off, so long bitches!"

"Bella...you live here" Alice reminded her she paused in the doorway and turned to the direction of her bedroom.

_How the hell had I not met her before if she lived with my twin?_

"I knew that" Bella pushed the door handle down and literally fell in the room. I would have laughed, but something gave me the impression this stupid tequila game was Emmett's idea.

"Someone's head is gonna hurt in the morning" Alice commented as she watched Bella stagger to her feet and close her bedroom door.

"Yeah well that tequila game was worth staying for" I commented sarcastically "I'll see you soon" I hugged Alice and she pecked my cheek. I didn't bother saying goodbye to Emmett as he was passed out on the couch. I just waved at Jasper and Rosalie and slipped out the door.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Good morning sunshine!" Alice squealed ad the noise rung in my ears causing my head to throb as if someone smashed a bell right next to me.

"Alice...less of the squealing" I crashed down on the kitchen stool and putting my head in my hands. I regretted last night "I need coffee"

"Not yet, the coffee is too hot and I would hate for you to burn yourself" Alice smirked pulling the cup of coffee away from me.

"You're prolonging my agony by depriving me of caffeine" I grumbled and reached out to get the coffee, but the devil pixie was too quick for my sluggish ways.

"Does someone regret the tequila game last night?" Alice grinned, she could be a bitch sometimes.

"Just give me the coffee" I grumbled holding out my hand.

"Manners Isabella Swan" Alice glared at me.

"Please" I gave her a sarcastic smile and she handed me the coffee. I inhaled the scent and already it made me feel better.

"You better make yourself presentable Jasper and Edward are coming over in 10 minutes" Alice smirked and walked out of the kitchen "I'm making a late lunch"

_Late lunch? How long had I slept...OH MY FUCKING GOD! 2:30!_

"Why didn't you wake me?" I shrieked and jumped up.

"You're cute when you're sleeping I felt mean waking you" Alice shrugged and switched on the TV.

I rushed into the bathroom and could have screamed when I saw my reflection. The make-up I'd forgotten to take off last night had smudged and my hair was a complete mess, the only presentable thing about me was my pink silk Victoria Secret pajamas consisting of a camisole top and short shorts. Jasper didn't care about what I wore, he'd seen me in my underwear before and claimed he only had eyes for Alice which is believable, however Edward was a different story, but I was up for some flirty fun. After washing my face and attempting to tame my hair, I returned to Alice to help her set up, she was cooking pasta and it smelt amazing. My stomach growled at it's lack of food and helped myself to a spoonful.

"I saw that!" Alice called out from the table where she was setting up the plates.

"I'm sorry, it just smelt so good!" I praised her, it tasted as good as it smelt.

The doorbell buzzed and Alice bounced towards the door "I'll get it!"

I opened the refrigerator and got out a bottle of red wine, as I closed the refrigerator door I was greeted by the sexiest green eyes I'd ever seen and to make it worse the were dark with lust as Edward looked me up and down taking in my minimal outfit.

_Game on._


	3. It Takes Two to Tango

**Relatively Speaking**

**AN: **I hope you guys all had an awesome Christmas! I'm telling you I'm loving the snow! Among my presents this year was a laptop so I should be updating a lot more often now.

**AN regarding 'One Night in Manhattan'**: to those who have asked me what happened to this story here is the explanation. I was not happy with the direction the story was taking and because of this lost inspiration. I however would like to take this chance to thank anyone who took time to read the story and this story and took extra time and effort to review or add to your favorite list and I apologize for removing it.

**Disclaimer: **The amazing Stepehenie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me. I do however own the content of this story.

* * *

**It Takes Two To Tango**

**EPOV**

I opened the bathroom door causing the steam to fill the hallway. Trying my hardest to keep the tiny towel wrapped around my waist at the same time as not waking Emmett up, I crept past his bedroom. A tired, hungover Emmett was not a pretty sight, that is the only time I've ever seen him live up to his nickname of a grizzly bear. I gently close my bedroom door and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and my trusty military boots that I was defiantly not going to fall over in the lethal snow and ice of New York. Doing up the buttons on my pea coat Emmett emerged from his bedroom looking like hell, his black hair was all over the place and he had massive bags under his eyes.

"Morning" Emmett grumbled and staggered into the living room where he flopped on the couch.

"It's the afternoon Emmett" I corrected him "I'm going for lunch at Alice's, there's coffee left in the machine"

"Mmm" Emmett groaned.

"Go easy on yourself" I added sarcastically collecting my keys on the way out. Jasper was already waiting outside the door in his shiny black Hummer complete with silver alloys and detail, I jumped in and he drove off "Couldn't have been auspicious if you tried"

"Great isn't it? It was an early Christmas present from Alice" Jasper smiled looking pleased with his new wheels "This is my new baby"

Jasper parked his_ baby _out the back of Alice's apartment building, the doorman let us in and we got the elevator up to her floor. I could smell cooking the second we were on the floor and I hoped that was a good thing. Jasper knocked on the door and Alice opened it with her usual annoyingly over-excited attitude "Hey! Come in" Alice opened the door to her apartment and the smell of home cooking filled my nostrils and made my stomach growl.

I walked away leaving Jasper and Alice to have a private moment together, as I walked round the corner, the refrigerator door closed and I caught sight of Bella. I almost jizzed in my pants and that never happens. Bella stood in front of me wearing a pair of pink satin hot pants that showed off her long, bare legs, a matching pink satin camisole, with tiny straps, that showed a little bit of her black lace bra underneath. Fresh make-up and her brown locks floated freely to her waist. She was really trying to kill me. Jasper and Alice walked in and snapped me out of my pleasant daydream "Hey Edward, Jasper" Bella greeted us smiling "Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes please, I'll have a beer" Jasper answered and took a seat at the table.

"Edward?" Bella looked to me.

"Beer...please" I managed to choke out, I took a seat at the table in a seat that was facing the kitchen so I could watch Bella. I felt a bit like a voyeur but right now I couldn't care less.

Bella put two bottles of beer down on the table and returned to the kitchen where she opened a bottle of red wine for her and Alice. Bella looked round and saw me watching her, but I didn't look away and pretend I wasn't staring at her, instead I kept my eyes fixed on her, she flashed a sly grin and walked to the other side of the kitchen where she stretched to reach for wine glasses causing her camisole to rise up showing off her bare back. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat as Bella_ dropped _something on the floor and bent over slowly to retrieve it causing her black lace french panties to show. I cleared my throat loudly when I saw the panties.

"You alright dude?" Jasper asked looking to me from the game of baseball that he was watching.

"Yeah man, something got stuck" I lied and made sure he was focused on his game before I looked back to Bella. I caught the hint of mischief in her eyes as she brought the two wine glasses to the table and set them down in her place and Alice's before taking the seat opposite me.

"Okay guys, I hope you're hungry because there is a lot to eat" Alice called and brought two plates in of food, she set them down before going to collect the other two.

"It's alright, if we don't eat everything we can always call Emmett" Jasper joked as he picked up his knife and fork.

"It smells delicious Alice" Bella commented smiling.

"Let's hope it tastes as good" Alice tucked in.

The room fell silent apart from the noise coming from the baseball game on the TV and cutlery banging against plates as everyone tucked into their lunch. It was as good as it smelt, I give my sister credit. She can cook.

"Don't you find it weird that even after all this time, Bella and Edward had never met before?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah it's because he was too busy with Tanya and when that went wrong he kept himself occupied with work and Bella was always one to keep quiet" Alice answered.

"How long had you and Tanya been dating for?" Bella asked using her fingers to aimlessly separate a piece of bread whilst her eyes focused on me.

"Two years" I murmured not looking up from my plate, this was a topic of conversation that I didn't want or was not willing to have.

"Long time" Bella commented.

"Yep" I popped the 'p' "Can you pass me the salt please?" I asked Alice to try and distract from the conversation.

"Sure" Alice handed me the salt pot and I pretended to put some on my dinner "Last night was fun wasn't it Bella?"

"Oh haha" Bella laughed sarcastically.

"Did you have trouble remembering it today?" Jasper asked chuckling.

"Who's clever idea was it to do a stupid tequila contest?" Bella asked.

"Emmett's" Alice and Jasper answered in unison.

"Why the hell did I agree?" Bella asked taking a sip of her wine.

"You had already drunk a lot and if your nursing a hangover, surely wine isn't the best thing to be drinking" Jasper commented as Bella set the wine glass down.

"You're kidding, wine is a girls best friend" Bella stated.

"Its also the best friend of an alcoholic" Alice added.

"I'm not am alcoholic!" Bella gasped and chuckled.

"Who's playing baseball Jazzy?" Alice asked looking to the TV.

I felt something stroke up my leg and looked up to Bella, she was looking between Jasper and Alice 'listening' to their conversation, but her finger was stroking her wine glass in time with the actions of her foot. Bella's toe caught the bottom of my jean and lifted it up so her foot was stroking my actual leg. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I exploded. I was about to take another bite of food when Bella's foot travelled up my leg and to my thigh, stroking inside my thigh up and down. I tried to fight back the hard-on that was forming, but failed. Bella raised her eyebrow when her foot ran over the tent in my trousers and I groaned out loud.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked looking at me concerned.

"Yeah" I nodded. Bella repeatedly ran her toes up and down my shaft making me become increasingly uncomfortable and making it more and more difficult for me to stay quiet. I bit my tongue to stop myself from blurting anything out and one of my hands gripped the table, luckily everyone else was too engrossed in their conversation to notice my discomfort.

"Anyone want dessert?" Alice asked.

"Yes please, I'll help" Bella's foot dropped to the floor and I sighed with relief, she pushed her chair back causing it to scrape on the floor before she leant forward to collect my plate giving me a perfect view of her black lace bra. I took advantage and didn't look away like a gentlemen, instead acting like a voyeur yet again.

I waited until Bella and Alice were in the kitchen out of hearing sight before turning to Jasper "Bella is playing with me man!" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jasper whispered back.

"You've seen what she's wearing, plus she was practically jerking me off with her foot, she's driving me insane!" I whispered.

"Dude the pajamas is nothing, I've been here and she walked around in her underwear and is that why you were groaning?" Jasper smirked.

"Yes!" I nodded.

"She's got it in for you" Jasper winked.

"Here you go guys, I got up especially early this morning, just so I would be able to make brownies!" Alice squealed excitedly as she and Bella brought in plates with brownies on them.

"Don't say anything!" I whispered quickly before they made it to the table.

"Wow, you sure know a way to a mans heart Alice" Jasper sat up and took his plate from Alice "Bella, how's the job going?"

"Yeah, it's good" Bella nodded once she took her seat.

"How do you find being on your feet all day?" Jasper smirked when he put emphasis on feet.

"It doesn't effect me" Bella shrugged not seeming to notice Jasper's attempt at an innuendo.

I kicked Jasper hard under the table "Ow! No need for violence Eddie"

_Damn you cowboy_! "Sorry, I slipped" I added sarcastically giving him my best shut-the-fuck-up look.

"Hmm...slippy floor this you know, your feet can end up in all sorts of places" Jasper grinned trying to keep his laughter contained.

I caught Bella's eye and she found this funny, you could see in her expression that she wanted to laugh at Jasper's joke, but didn't want to give away that she knew what he was talking about. I however wanted to crawl into a corner and die, I didn't want Bella to know that I'd told Jasper which right now I was wishing I hadn't.

"What we planning for Christmas day?" I asked changing the subject.

"You're all coming here!" Alice squealed with excitement "You can all stay here Christmas eve and spend the day here!"

"I know this year is going to be a good Christmas baby" Jasper smiled and took Alice's hand. I could say these two were puke inducing, but it was cute and comforting that Jasper loved and took care of my sister so much and I didn't want to see her hurt and she wouldn't be for as long as she was with her 'cowboy'.

"I haven't even been shopping yet" Bella spoke and I groaned knowing what was coming.

_Cue the ear plugs..._

"SHOPPING TRIP" Alice squealed and I swear to God my ear drum just perpetrated, how could someone so small and innocent looking release such a loud and lethal noise.

"I'm working tomorrow" Bella made an excuse not wanting to put herself through the pure torture of a shopping trip with the pixie. Personally I didn't blame her "Besides I wouldn't be able to get your present if you're with me"

"True" Alice nodded understanding that she doesn't have to be present at every single shopping spree, Bella must have some kind of control over the gremlin and I praised her for it.

* * *

**BPOV**

"It's time for us to go" Jasper sighed standing up and strecthing, he was pulled back down to the couch by Alice who kissed him passionately and by the looks of the kiss, Edward could be waiting for a long time to leave. Edward stood up and walked into the hallway and I followed.

"Thanks for coming today" I bit her lip watching as Edward tied the laces on his boots, he stood up straight and looked to me, his gorgeous green orbs piercing into me as if he was reading my mind. Edward stepped towards me and pushed me against the wall, his large hands either side of my head and his kissable lips just mere inches from mine, he breathed out intoxicating me with his scent.

Edward's eyes were a dark and hooded with lust "Whatever game you are playing, whatever you are trying to do I will fight back just as hard, just remember it takes two to tango" Edward's voice came out as a sensous whisper and my sigh came out in ragged breaths.

"Is that a threat?" I smirked staring into his eyes, it was so tempting to lean forward, just a teeny, tiny bit and press my lips to his, I restrained myself knowing that Alice and Jasper were just next door and it was so easy for us to get caught, or for me to get carried away.

"Maybe, meet me on fifth avenue tomorrow" Edward spoke getting impossibly closer.

"Fifth Avenue is a large place" I smirked, so what I was flirting? A girl is allowed to flirt with insanely gorgeous men aren't they?

"You'll find me" Edwards eyes looked down to my lips and he slowly, tantilizingly licked his lips before pushing himself away from me.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked walking from the living room hand-in-hand with Alice. Jasper wasn't stupid, he had this way of knowing when something was going on, almost as if he was in touch with people's emotions and the look he gave me and Edward kind of freaked me out.

Jasper and Edward came to hug me, Edward's hug lasting longer than neccesary, I spent most of it discreetly inhaling his delicious scent, but I wasn't exactly complaining. Once they were gone I helped Alice with the dishes listening to her talking about her cowboy and how much she loved him and yada yada yada. My mind was focused on one man only and that was the green-eyed-God who last week I had no idea exsisted despite the close connection we had and in some strange twist of fate we met. Before now I'd never believed in fate and destiny, but now I did and I loved it.

I had the most amazing dream, partly because Edward took up the majority of it. I was back home in Forks, Washington standing on the beach between Forks and La Push watching the sun rise beyond the horizon warming my body and face, the crisp wind whipping my hair around my face, I heard footsteps in the sand behind me and smiled as two arms wrapped around my waist and soft lips kissed my neck and then my cock blocking alarm clock had to go off just as the dream was becoming even more perfect. I groaned and rolled over smashing my hand down on the clock hoping to break it into millions of pieces so it would never be able to wake me from a pleasant dream again.

I wanted to make an effort to look nice today, usually when I go shopping I opted for the more comfortable attire, but today was an exception, something was happening between me and Edward and I wanted to push it as much as I could. Being brave I pulled my skinny jeans out of my closet and prepared myself to breathe in. I was doing that sexy dance wriggling around trying to get the bitches done up, finally the button went through the hole and I pulled the zipper up and breathed out, twisting my hips around looking in the mirror. I had to admit, these jeans made my legs look mighty sexy. I finished my look with a red check shirt and ugg boots and left my hair as it was, I slipped my phone into the back pocket of my jeans and left my bedroom.

"Cute outfit" Alice spoke when I walked past her. I had pixie's approval, that's always a good thing.

"Thanks" I smiled and picked up my bag off the table putting my purse and keys into it "I don't know what time I'll be home, so don't wait for me"

"It's alright, I'm going to the Christmas fair anyway" Alice mock glared before standing up and giving me a hug.

I spent most of the morning trying my hardest to get everyones present as once I was with Edward I would be too distracted by the God to concentrate on shopping. As I was purschasing Alice's present, a pair of designers shoes that she had her eye on for ages and kept dropping hints that she really, _really _loved them, my phone started ringing "Hello?"

"Good morning, meet me in Starbucks in 5 minutes" Edwards voice filled my ear and I melted like chocolate being left out in the sun on a hot summers day. _Yes. Edward makes me gooey._

Once I'd paid I rushed out onto the busy sidewalk. It probably wasn't a good idea for someone as clumsy as me to speedwalk seeing as the ground was still covered in a few inches of snow and ice, but Edward was my motivation to keep me going and trust me, I'd go to extreme lengths to see him. I weaved my way around lost tourists and eager shoppers and got stuck behind two extremely annoying, fake girsl giggling and chatting about the $500 manicure they just got.

_No one cares!_

As I overtook them and quickened my pace, I was careful to avoid anyone else walking on the sidewalk, dodging my way through tourists and Christmas shoppers, not wanting to cause uneccesary harm to members of the public due to my lack of co-ordination. It was a lot for someone like me to concentrate on, walking quickly, dodging people and juggling my shopping bags simultaneously. I was too focused on not walking into someone that I didn't notice Edward walking out of Starbucks causing me to bump into him. The impact caused me to stagger backwards and for Edwards cup of coffee to spill down my front, luckily it was cold, but either way I was now drenched and stinking of coffee.

Edward looked sympathetic "Bella, I am so sorry" this sympathy only lasted for about two seconds before amusement crossed his face and he started laughing, may I add that it was the best noise I'd ever heard and if I wasn't standing in the middle of fifth avenue, my shirt soaked and the scent of coffee radiating off of me, my knees would have given way to the pure bliss of that sound, but the coffee spillage kind of ruined the moment "Bella, my apartment is just a few blocks away, I can get you a clean shirt"

"Yes please" I nodded, I wasn't sure if the thought of getting a dry, clean shirt or going to Edwards apartment sounded more appealing, but I'd go with the latter.

Being a gentleman, Edward carried my shopping bags for me, while I tried to stop my shirt from sticking to my body as we walked too his apartment. It wasn't far away and when we got to his apartment building the doorman opened the door for us "Good afternoon Mr. Cullen and miss-" he paused when the man realized he didn't recognize me.

"Bella" I told him not bothered about the formal introduction. I smiled and walked into the building taken back by the size and upper-class feel to the lobby. It reminded me a bit of a posh hotel, Edward chuckled when he walked past me and pressed the button for the elevator "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, my love" Edward answered as he stepped into the elevator and held the doors for me. He lived on the 16th floor, something I would have to remember.

The elevator dinged as we reached the 16th floor and I followed Edward down the hall to his apartment. When he opened the door I looked around in awe at what could only be described as the ultimate bachelor pad. A massive flat-screen TV was up on the wall connected to a DVD player and an xbox, I was surprised to see a grande piano taking up the corner of the room and added musical to my list of qualities about Edward and believe me, it was a long list.

"Here you go, it's just an old trip t-shirt so theres no rush to get it back to me" Edward handed me a t-shirt and I held it up confused about the three headed lobster looking at me "Maine"

"I'm guessing Alice didn't pick this t-shirt out?" I chuckled and pushed past Edward to use the bathroom, but then I realized I had no idea where it was "Where's the bathroom?"

"Keep going, on the right!" Edward called back, I followed his instructions and found myself in his bedroom, his large bed left unmade this morning and a few dirty clothes thrown on the floor, other than that it was just a typical mans bedroom.

I pulled off my shirt and dropped it to the floor and put on the t-shirt Edward had given me. It didn't fit, but that was to be expected, it hung off my body, not flattering my figure at all and came to mid-way down my thigh, but I was complaining. The t-shirt smelled of Edward and the scent was driving me slowly insane. On my way past his bedroom, I caught sight of the photo frames on his shelf, I stopped to have a look. There was a picture of him and Alice on their graduation day and they were the only people I'd ever known to be able to pull off the cap and gown look. Another one was of Edward, Alice and Emmett and two other people who I presumed were their parents and the third was a young boy.

"That's Riley" Edward's voice made me jump and I turned to see him watching me from the doorway "He's my younger brother"

"You have a younger brother?" I asked confused as to how I'd never known this before, but then I never knew that Alice had a gorgeous twin and an older brother, so it made sense.

"I did" Edward paused "He died when I was 17, he was trapped inside a burning building and Emmett raced inside to save him, he managed to get him out, but it was too late" Edwards brow furrowed and his expression became pained as he told the story "That's why Emmett chose to become a fireman, to stop other families going through the pain we did"

"I'm sorry" I bit my lip not sure what else to say. I just wanted to wrap my arms around Edward and squeeze him, but nothing I could do could replace the loss of a family member.

"It's not something to be sorry about" Edward shook his head "We like to focus on the good things rather than the bad so we remember his life not his death"

"You seem to have handled it well" I looked to Edward and saw the smile forming on his lips, I took this as a good sign.

"I want to show you something" Edward stepped into the room and towards me, unbuttoning his shirt as he did. My breath hitched as he opened his shirt revealing a toned torso and possibly the best abs I'd ever seen, his jeans hung low with his boxers showing above the waistband and his happy trail disappearing into the band of his boxers. I caught sight of something above his right breast where his heart was and when I looked closer I saw it read the name _Riley_. If I thought anything else made my heartbreak I was wrong. My heart just shattered into a million pieces at how much this man made me love him. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I'm falling in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**EPOV**

I took my time driving back to Alice's wanting to spend as much time as possible with Bella, the radio playing softly in the background. Bella kept glancing in my direction and we caught eye contact a few times and shared grins. My cell phone buzzed to life on the dashboard with Alice's name flashing on the screen, I groaned and put her on speaker "Hello?"

"Eddie, how much do you love me?" Alice answered.

"Why?" I asked groaning.

"Emmett was called to work and he was supposed to be Santa at the Christmas fair-" Alice began explaining, but I cut her off.

"No, I'm not going to dress up as santa" I knew where this was going and refused, I was not going to put myself through the humiliation.

"Edward please, I'll love you and owe you forever, I'm going to ask Bella to be Santa's little helper" Alice begged.

"No. No way" Bella interrupted "I'm sorry Alice, I love you, but no way am I doing this"

"Please Eddie all you have to do is sit there, ask the children what they want for Christmas, smile for the camera and throw in a few _ho ho ho's_" Alice explained.

"Don't forget about the red suit and beard!" I added, I knew how this was going to end, no one ever lost to the pixie unless you didn't have a heart, but I had an advantage as I couldn't see Alice's puppy eyes. They got me every time.

"Come on Eddie, please" Alice literally begged "You too Bella"

I looked at Bella who was looking at me "I'm only doing it if Bella does it"

"Yes! Thank you!" Alice squealed clapping her hands.

"Alice I never-" Bella went to cut her off, but Alice interrupted.

"I'll see you in a few minutes" Alice squealed and the line went dead. I looked at Bella and she was glaring at me.

"Thanks for that" Bella grumbled and crossed her legs looking unhappy.

"At least your outfit is going to be cute, I have to dress up as fucking Santa Claus!" I grumbled knowing that I was never going to hear the end of this.

I reluctantly pulled into the parking lot at the place where the Christmas fair was being held and got out slamming my door shut "If I walk in there and it's full of screaming kids wanting Santa I will hunt pixie down and kill her" I grumbled dreading the kids reaction to Santa.

"Come on an hour at the most, we can do this" Bella got out of her side and shut the door.

Inside my worst nightmare was confirmed. There was a massive line of children eagerly anticipating the arrival of Santa. I groaned when I saw Alice, she was wearing a cute green elf dress with matching green tights, golf elf shoes and a elf hat. What she had in store for me I was dreading. Alice grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her to the restroom shoving a bag into her hands before turning to me. Grabbing my hand Alice pulled me into some kind of locker room and opened a zipper.

"You have seriously got to be kidding me" I sighed seeing my outfit for the first time.

"You have 5 minutes, don't let me down Eddie" Alice smiled doing her puppy eyes and I knew then that I was not going to be able to back out of this.

I looked at myself in the mirror not at all amused by the red suit stuffed with a fake fat belly and black buckle belt stretched around my now expanded waist. The white beard was itchy against my skin and looked completely false along with the fake curly white hair and the Santa hat just topped off this ridiculous outfit. I adjusted the fake belly and heard a booming laugh behind me, one that right now I wanted to kill the person it belonged too.

Emmett couldn't breath keeled over in fits of laughter "You look...ridiculous"

"Why the fuck are you here?" I yelled, the only reason I was dressed in this ridiculous outfit was because he'd been 'called to work'.

"You know you can't use language like that around the children, right?" Emmett asked recovering from his fit of laughter.

"Whatever" I grumbled "I thought you'd been called to work"

"No! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Emmett burst into another fit of laughter.

"You set this up" I turned and glared at him still laughing his ass off "You complete dickhead"

"I'm sorry Eddie, but I can't take you seriou-" Emmett burst out laughing and actually had tears coming out of his eyes. I just shoved him to the side and walked out.

HUGE mistake as what looked like thousands of screaming kids stampeded towards me all wanting to get a hug from Santa. Luckily Alice rescued me and dragged me inside the grotto away from the kids. I took my seat surrounded by Christmas trees, fake presents, twinkling lights and the fake snow covered floor. I was about to grumble again when Bella walked in. She looked absolutely incredible in a short Mrs. Santa's dress with red and white striped over the knee socks and a small hat. This might be bearable after all. It wasn't as bad as I expected most of the kids were cute, some verging on adorable, but of course you had the few spoilt ones who ruined it. The first thing I saw when the next person came in was a mass of blonde hair and once she was sat down I saw the fake tanned chest and face of Rosalie.

"Oh haha. Who put you up to this?" I glared at her as she covered her mouth with a perfectly manicured hand to disguise her laughing.

"No one, Jasper and Emmett are in the queue behind me" Rosalie answered giggling.

"They can fuck right off" I swore a little too loudly.

"Err santa, remember there are kids just outside" Alice reminded me finding the funny side.

I grimaced "So little girl, what do you wish for Christmas?"

Rosalie burst out laughing and put her hand on my chest to stop herself falling off my knee. I was contemplating gently nudging her so she would fall, but I couldn't hurt a girl "I'm sorry..." Rosalie recovered "I would like a pony and a dolls house"

"Be careful what you wish for" I warned smirking.

"You dare and it's penis shaped pasta for you and I will actually force you to eat it" Rosalie warned poking her nail into my chest.

"Ooh, I'm scared" I mocked.

"Right times up, smile for the camera" Alice appeared with her stupid camera again and snapped a picture, I however noticed this wasn't the same camera as the one she'd been using with the kids. 'Damn you pixie'.

Rosalie pecked me on the cheek before rushing out the back door. Jasper was next through the door and he actually collapsed on the floor laughing, Alice giggled and looked away to stop herself from laughing. Bella however gave me a sympathetic glance. Exactly the reason why I love her. Jasper finally managed to stand up, but was soon on the floor again when Emmett walked in and burst into his high pitched laugh.

I rolled my eyes and stood up "Are there any kids left?" Bella just shook her head, I tugged off the beard and left through the back entrance storming into the mens restroom. Way to put me in a bad mood on Christmas eve. There was a gentle knock on the door "Yeah?" I answered and the door opened, Bella stepped inside and carefully closed the door behind her "Hey"

Bella giggled "Hey"

"If you've come to laugh then go" I pointed back in the direction she had just come in.

"I haven't come to laugh" Bella stepped towards me "I actually quite like this look, it suits you"

"Now you're taking the piss" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I swear I'm not, I've always had a Santa fantasy" Bella winked.

"Really?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah as of an hour ago" Bella giggled and looked down "When I found out that Santa is really a very handsome 26-year-old guy named Edward"

"Hmm, perhaps I could make an arrangement to fit you in my 'very' busy schedule" I winked, Bella's lips were so close and looked so kissable, it wouldn't hurt just to lean in and-

_buzzzzzzzz buzz buzz...buzzzzzzzz_

"I should get that" Bella let go of me and searched around for her phone finding it in her pocket "Hello?" Bella walked towards the door and opened it stepping outside to have her conversation in private.

I got changed back into my normal clothes and walked towards the door where Bella was outside still having a conversation on her phone, she sounded upset, not crying, just disappointed by something. I sat down trying not to listen not wanting to invade her privacy. The talking stopped and she walked back in, her smile no longer evident on her face.

"Is everything okay?" I asked concerned as to what happened.

"Charlie's flight was cancelled because of the snow him and Jake are spending Christmas in Washington" Bella sighed slipping her phone back into her pocket, I didn't know what else to do or say so I just wrapped my arms around her.

"You can spend Christmas with us" I tried to comfort her not knowing if it would help or not.

"Yeah" Bella sighed. I didn't know about Bella, but I was definitely looking forward to tomorrow. 


	4. Best Christmas Ever

**Relatively Speaking**

**AN: I apologize for the wait for this chapter. I hope everyone had an enjoyable New Years and didn't get too drunk! This is just a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters associated with it including the desirable Edward Cullen.

* * *

**

**Best Christmas Ever**

**BPOV**

"BELLA WAKE UP! ITS CHRISTMAS!" Alice screamed as she burst through my bedroom door, besides who really needed an alarm clock when you could have your very own pixie? "BELLA IT'S STILL SNOWING!" I groaned and rolled over looking at the clock on my bedside table, it was 7am.

"Alice, I appreciate it's Christmas and it's very exciting, but can we please turn the volume down this early in the morning" I grumbled and rolled out of bed pulling on my hoodie and socks that were thrown on the floor. To my horror there was now even more snow covering the frozen sidewalk outside, making it near impossible for normal people to get around let alone clumsy, uncoordinated people like me.

"Everyone else is going to be here in approximately 12 minutes so it's not long until we open our presents, but I thought I would give you some freshening up time" Alice added with a polite smile, so in other words my hair's a mess, I look dead and my breath stinks.

I stumbled into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I had seen a lot worse. There was no way that I'd be able to tame the haystack on top of my head so I just pulled it into a messy bun on the top of my head, brushed my teeth and splashed my face with water. Like Alice said, it's Christmas, there will be plenty of time for a shower later. Our overly neat tree, thanks to Alice's OCD, already had piles of presents and I'm sure there were more to come. Unlike me, Alice can't control herself when she walks into a shop, not that she needs to as Daddy Cullen pays all of her credit card bills, but that is why we have about 50 presents each. Living with such a neat, over-excitable, rich person had it's benefits, I was never short of money, never had to clear up and always had someone to boost my mood when I came home in a temper.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward arrived all bearing gifts and Edward looking gorgeous as ever in a varsity jacket and baggy jeans with his hair at its messy best. Emmett and Alice wasted no time in handing everyone their gifts and ripping open their own. I covered my ears in preparation for when Alice unwrapped my present as she squealed the loudest I'd ever heard her squeal at the designers shoes she had hinted that she loved while we were out shopping. Edward opened his present from me, it was a set of dog tags, with his initials E.A.M.C engraved on the top tag.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" Edward smiled as he held the tag in his hand "It's great, I love it thank you"

I purposely left Edwards present until last. It was a small box wrapped neatly and tied up with a bow, I carefully untied the bow and ripped open the paper gasping when I saw a light blue box with silver writing on it saying Tiffany & Co. I lifted off the lid and smiled at the silver bracelet, I held it up and carefully touched the single heart charm dangling from the bracelet. I wrapped it around my wrist and turned to Jasper to do it up for me, it was a perfect fit. I stretched across the circle and hugged Edward.

"Thank you, I love it" I whispered in his ear and Edward replied by rubbing my back.

"Baby, I have a present for you" Jasper smiled and stood up reaching into his pocket and presenting Alice with a small box, she looked at him with wide eyes "Open it" Alice hesitantly reached out and took the box and slowly lifted the lid "Alice Mary Cullen, will you do me the honor of taking my hand and becoming my wife?"

"OH MY GOD YES! JASPER YES!" Alice screamed and flung her arms around Jasper, he wrapped his arms around her pulling Alice towards him.

Jasper took the box and removed the ring taking Alice's hand and sliding it on her ring finger "This was my mother's ring, so take good care of it"

"THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" Alice screamed with tears streaming down her face. It made me want to cry seeing her so happy, Alice was like my sister and I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and for as long as she was with Jasper, she would be. Jasper treated her like a princess.

There was a loud pop and everyone turned round to see Emmett holding an overflowing champagne bottle with a surprised look on his face before cracking his adorable dimpled grin "I may have shook it a bit too much" Emmett and Edward must have known about this as they came prepared with champagne and neither of them seemed to be protective over their sister getting engaged.

I sat listening absent mindedly to Alice talking about all her plans for an engagement party and the wedding. Even though she was my best friend and I was ecstatic that she was engaged and happy, my mind wandered to the bracelet fastened around my wrist and the man sitting across the room from me, who might I add is looking right at me at this moment with a knowing smile. Almost as if he was able to know that I was thinking about him and the bracelet. I may have this from the complete wrong perspective and Edward meant the bracelet to be a small, friendly gesture, but to me it was so much more than that.

Everyone crowded into the kitchen helping serve the dinner. Emmett was on meat cutting duty and from the looks of it he was having a bit of trouble with the electric knife. I just chuckled and carried the drinks out to the table, I spun round to collect the rest and Edward was stood behind me holding the other drinks, he handed them to me with a smile and a wink before going back into the kitchen. I had to hold onto the table as the wink made my heart flutter and my knees go weak. _This man was killing me..._

_No scrap that. This was torture. _

I decided it would be a good idea to sit somewhere that wasn't next too or in the direct eye sight of Edward wanting to get through this dinner without distraction. I sat between Emmett and Alice with Rosalie opposite me. However Edward was sat next to Rosalie, still too close for me to not look at. My eyes drifted down to my left hand in my lap and at the bracelet tied around my wrist. I lifted the small heart and twisted it around in my hand, sensing someone watching me I looked up and saw Edward looking at me, his brow furrowed as if he was concentrating on something. I gave him a smile and lifted my drink with Emmett.

"Merry Christmas everyone" Emmett toasted and everyone raised their glasses clinking them together in the middle of the table with a chorus of 'merry christmas' before taking a sip.

"Do you remember last years Thanksgiving when Emmett decided he wanted to cook?" Alice asked chuckling at the memory.

Edward chuckled "Yeah, rose don't ever let Em cook for you, you'll end up ordering take out or calling 911"

"We didn't have to call 911, I had the situation under control!" Emmett defended himself looking offended at everyone laughing at him.

"Of course you did" Edward chuckled.

"It was lucky that Tanya was on her way to bring the take out" Alice added, everyone laughed, but Edwards facial expression hardened as he clenched his jaw and he looked down at his plate pretending to be eating.

"Bella how was your thanksgiving with your mom?" Jasper asked sensing Edwards discomfort with the topic and swiftly changing it.

"Yeah it was good, not the traditional turkey dinner though" I chuckled, in fact it was a BBQ pool party in mom and Phil's back yard in the heat.

"How is Renee?" Alice questioned.

"She's good, she wants you to go and visit her soon!" I answered, like everyone my mom had taken an instant liking to Alice. Its probably to do with the way their personalities are so similar and my mom is more erratic than me and loves shopping.

"Hey guys! Look at the news!" Rosalie grabbed the TV control and turned the volume up.

"New York City has been brought to a standstill as it is hit by at least 20 inches of snow. Airports have been closed and hundreds of flights cancelled causing passengers to be stranded in terminals over the holidays and there's more bad news as more snow is expected overnight" the newsreader read out the headline while pictures of New York buried deep beneath the snow appeared on the screen.

"I'm lucky I got home when I did" Edward commented referring to our flight being cancelled and delayed.

"Yeah, is anyone else up for going out in it, dessert can wait?" Emmett asked literally bouncing in his seat, he reminded me of a kid who had just woke up to a fresh blanket of snow and was desperate to get outside and destroy it.

"Hell yeah! Our war is still on from last year" Jasper jumped up and raced Emmett out of the apartment.

Outside the streets were empty of cars but full of children building snowmen, pulling each other on sledges and groups of people having snowball fights. I watched as Emmett gathered up a ball of snow and threw it in the direction of Edward, who very skillfully ducked out of the way causing the snow to hit Alice, who unfortunately was stood right behind Edward, in the face. I had to laugh at her reaction.

"YOU DICK!" Alice screamed wiping snow off of her face, Emmett was howling with laughter, but also trying to hide from an angry pixie.

"Baby, there are kids present" Jasper warned nodding to the group of children playing next to us, a few staring at Alice with open mouths.

Alice gathered up a handful of snow and threw it in Emmett's direction, he jumped to the side causing the snowball to hit a parked car and made Emmett laugh even louder "Come on sis, is that all you've got?" a snowball hit Emmett in the side of his head causing him to shut up, he looked round at Jasper who just simply shrugged.

"Oh no, Bella, take cover" Edward warned rolling his eyes.

"That wasn't a good idea Jasper" Rosalie sighed and tied her hair up preparing for battle. Emmett was stood in the middle of the road making a pile of snowballs ready for the fight that was about to happen. Spending the majority of my childhood in the Olympic Peninsula where winters were a whole lot worse than this I'd won my fair share of snowball fights. I wasn't just going to stand by and let an opportunity pass.

I collected up the snow in my hands learning from experience that if you take the snow from further down it makes a much better snowball. I looked around and found Emmett still bending over, aimed and threw sending my snowball flying at him and splatting on his ass. Emmett stood up straight and looked around to see who threw the ball, I just shrugged when he looked at me "It wasn't me"

"Why do you have snow on your hands, Swan?" Emmett glared and sent a snowball flying in my direction, I ducked and it went flying into Edwards face and in his hair.

"Now that was a mistake" Edward shook his head sending bits of ice and snow flying everywhere along with his gorgeous mop of bronze hair, before running his hand through it. It reminded me of one of those TV commercials for hair products.

For the next hour or so we acted like kids or immature adults pelting snowballs at each other, rolling around in the fresh snow and attempting to make snowmen. I'm not entirely sure who won the snowball fight as there wasn't really a scoring scheme, just hit as many people as possible all at the same time as covering your own ass. Edward seemed to be on my team, not throwing any snowballs at me, but covering for me and blocking me when ones were travelling in my direction. Rosalie was the first one to give up after she broke a nail and everyone followed her inside.


	5. Happy New Year

**Relatively Speaking**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I promise to be quicker in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Happy New Year**

**EPOV**

I adjusted my tie as I looked at my appearance in the mirror "Em, are you sure this looks alright?" Tonight was the fireman's new years party, family and friends were also allowed to attend, the reason why I was trying to get myself looking half decent.

"You look fine, verging on handsome, that's what you want isn't it?" Emmett asked watching me as he was sprawled out on my bed eating a jar of twizzlers and reading...

"Is that Vogue?" I spun round catching sight of the magazine in the mirror.

Emmett snapped it shut and threw it on the floor "No!" unfortunately for Emmett the magazine landed face up with Vogue standing out in big red letters "It's Rosalie's" Emmett shrugged.

"Sure" I turned back to look at my reflection and once again adjusted my tie, smoothed down my shirt and pulled on the jacket.

"You look good, why are you so bothered about your appearance anyway, it's only the guys at work?" Emmett commented as he brushed my shoulders.

"I don't care about your friends, its Bella I care about" I ran my hand through my hair trying to give the mess some kind of direction and shrugged on my jacket looking at myself in the mirror again. Call me vain, but I could not accept that I looked fine or verging on handsome. All I wanted was for Bella to want me, just a tiny bit and I my night would be fulfilled.

"Come on man, lets get moving or we're never going to make it" Emmett pushed himself off the bed and tugged up his jeans before walking out the room. I followed feeling slightly overdressed compared to Emmett's outfit of jeans and a t-shirt so decided to ditch the jacket and just go for the smart/casual look.

I pulled up outside the club where the party was being held and the second I stepped out of my car I could hear the muffled music blaring from inside. I groaned dreading the night ahead of socializing with people I've never met before in my life, yet my douche of a brother spends every day with. Emmett opened the door causing the loud music to fill the street, he clapped his hands before disappearing into the crowd of people leaving me alone. I scanned the room searching for anyone I could recognize. I found someone who looked like Alice sucking the face of off someone with a mass of blonde curly hair that could only belong to Jasper. I looked away giving them privacy, but then something else caught my eye.

Sitting in the corner of the room with a light surrounding her as if to distract my attention from anything else in the room and draw me to her insane beauty was Bella. From here I could see her incredible body dressed in a white bandage dress that despite how beautiful it was on her, I wanted to rip it off and see it in shreds on my bedroom floor. Edward snap out of it! Her long legs were crossed at the knee with the top leg gently swinging back and forth with her feet in an uncomfortable-looking sequin sling backs. Bella's luscious hair was lightly curled and dangling freely to her waist shining in the light as her head moved. The chocolate orbs that I loved so much caught contact with mine and a small smile spread across her pink lips making me want to just kiss her.

I made my way other and she stood up as I approached "Hey" I breathed out and rolled my eyes at my pathetic greeting "You look amazing!"

"Thanks, so do you, one thing..." Bella reached up and ruffled her hands through my hair before smiling "That's better, have you heard the news?"

"No? What news?" I asked wanting to know what was going on.

"Rosalie is pregnant" Bella bit her lip and smiled.

"What? Emmett is going to...he's...oh my God!" I tried to hide the shock I felt about my brother becoming a father, well at least I hoped it was Emmett's baby, he would be crushed if it wasn't.

"Yeah, she found out today and by the looks on his face Emmett has just found out" Bella nodded over to where Emmett was stood with Rosalie, pure shock on his face.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" I smiled happy for Emmett and Rosalie, everyone seemed to be settling down and hopefully me and Bella would start a relationship sometime soon

"GUYS! EDWARD! BELLA!" Emmett's booming voice was heard over the music and I turned round to see him walking over to us, his adorable grin plastered on his face "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

"Yeah, congratulations" I hugged him before he turned to hug Bella.

"I also wanted you to meet Felix, he's the guy I always work with" Emmett introduced us to a man who was way over 6 foot, possibly nearing 7, his biceps easily challenging Emmett's, he was just a giant "This is my brother Edward and his _girlfriend _Bella" Emmett added with a smirk.

"Pleasure to meet you and if I don't get a chance to see you later, happy new year" Felix spoke with a smile, he reminded me a lot of my brother, large and tough looking, but a real softy once you get to know him.

"Ah! Here are my boys, I've been looking for my little babies all over the place" Esme walked over and wrapped her arms around me before kissing Emmett's cheek, she licked her finger and wiped it on his cheek "Oh Emmett, what have I told you about lipstick on your cheeks"

"Mom! Why are you wiping your spit on my face?" Emmett whined pushing her hand away.

"I just bumped into Rosalie, something to tell us Emmett?" Carlisle came over and wrapped his arm around Esme's waist.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be a dad" Emmett smiled beaming as he told his parents.

"All my babies are growing up, you must be next Eddie" Esme smiled at me and her eyes settled on Bella standing slightly behind me for the first time "Oh how rude of me, I'm Esme"

"Bella" Bella smiled and held her hand out for her to shake, but Esme was the more of the one for hugging.

"I'm Carlisle, these two father" Carlisle held his hand out and firmly shook Bella's.

I sat next to Edward and his parents for most of the night. I felt very welcome around Carlisle and Esme. I got the feeling they were the kind of people who even if their son's girlfriend had three heads and looked like Miss Piggy they would be content and proud that their children were happy. Thankfully I didn't have three heads and hopefully I don't look like Miss Piggy so I should be more easily likable. I felt Edward's hand take mine under the table and he gave me a cheeky wink.

I would have been happy to just sit here all night with Edward next to me, but of course Alice had other plans. In the darkened room, the 5 foot pixie stood out as her sequin dress sparkled in the flashing lights. Alice grabbed hold of my hand and tugged me away from the safety of Edward towards the dancefloor. Rosalie appeared wearing the shortest black dress showing off what were possibly the best legs I'd ever seen in my life, her breasts prominent making any boy within a 5 mile radius drool with lust. Only Rose could dress like a slut and get away with it.

"Rose, congratulations!" I hugged her for the first time tonight.

"Ugh, I am not looking forward to getting fat" Rosalie grumbled as she patted her flat stomach.

"You won't be fat, you'll be pregnant" Alice shook her head "It's possibly one of the best things that will ever happen to you and all you're worried about is how you won't fit into tiny dresses"

"Yeah, problem?" Rosalie shrugged.

"She's already hormonal" Alice rolled her eyes.

"I need a drink" Rosalie turned and walked to the bar getting herself a glass of wine. If your not friends with her, it's understandable why you'd think she's a stubborn bitch.

Jasper appeared and occupied Alice leaving me alone on the middle of the dance floor. I was about to go and find a seat when I felt two arms wrap around my waist "Avoiding me Miss. Swan?" I instantly relaxed when I heard the soothing voice of my God.

I leant backwards into Edward's embrace and he tightened his arms around me, I breathed in his scent and smiled. "Of course not"

"Guys it's almost midnight!" Alice squealed above the music. Everyone made there way up to the roof of the building.

_10... _

The countdown to New Year began and I was right where I wanted to be. Surrounded by the people I love and in the arms of Edward. So what if I'd only known him for a few weeks, they'd been the best few weeks of my life. Anticipation filled me every time I thought about the next time I would see him and I could honestly say I'd never felt this way about someone before. I turned to look at him, the excitement on his face was that of a child walking into a sweet shop.

_9..._

_8..._

"Bella" Edward yelled above the noise and I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

_7... _

"I...I th..." Edward stammered.

_6..._

"What?" I yelled not being able to hear him from the noise of the city.

_5... _

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

"I don't know how to say this..."

_1... _

Edwards lips crashed to mine as the sound of fireworks exploding signaled the beginning of a new year and a chorus of 'Happy New Year' rang around the group of people on the roof. Edwards hands rested on my hips pulling me towards him as my hands tangled in his hair. My tongue brushed across his lips asking for entrance and he opened his mouth for me as our tongues danced together. Edward pulled away and looked at me with a smile on his face "Happy New Year"

"This one's going to be good" I smiled and planted another kiss on his lips.


	6. Intoxicated

**Relatively Speaking **

**AN: Just a warning that this chapter contains more strong language than usual. Apologies in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Intoxicated**

**BPOV**

Waking up the morning after New Years Eve is one of life's hardest missions. Getting the motivation to roll out of bed and face the morning of banging headaches and the worst hangover you've ever experienced. I salute anyone who is able to do it. Its a shame I was not one of those people who could be motivated to get out of bed. I opened my eyes and groaned as the light shining through the cream curtains made my eyes ache.

_Wait. I don't have cream curtains. I don't even have curtains!_

I sat up, groaning instantly as the blood rushed to my head and I had a sudden moment of dizziness. The room I was in was definitely not mine, or Alice's. The bed moved as someone beside me moved, I looked round to find a bronze-haired God sleeping besides me with no clothes on. Just to double check, I quickly lifted the bed sheet. _Yep. _No clothes, neither of us.

Don't get me wrong, his body was amazing. Drool worthy, one of those bodies you just wanted to stroke or lick, but the thought of what we could have done last night, intoxicated by alcohol and the temptations of lust. It made me both worried and excited. Worried by the fact I could have slept with my best friends brother, yet excited that I fucked Edward Cullen.

Just to rub it in my clothes were spread around the room, none of them neatly folded, my dress was hanging off the back of the chair as if he'd pulled it off and tossed it over his head without thinking what he was doing. The thought excited me. I carefully pulled the bed cover off and sneaked around the room searching for the rest of my clothes. I pulled them on trying not to think that I was pulling on dirty clothes. I'd picked up everything, but there was one, rather vital piece of clothing I couldn't find. My panties.

My Blackberry buzzed repeatedly. I frantically searched round not wanting it to wake Edward. I found it on the floor, it was Alice. I couldn't deal with a call from her right now, not with the headache I was experiencing. I didn't care that she might be going through the same pain right now, I couldn't risk it. not with the volume of her shrieks. When my phone stopped ringing, I caught sight of the time.

_Shit. Fuck My Life. 12:15. _

No wonder Alice was going crazy, 3 missed calls and 6 messages from her in the past half hour, she was probably panicking wandering where I was. I couldn't tell her I'd spent the night at her brothers apartment. Not yet, not until I know what's going on between us. Giving up finding my panties I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. Edward's apartment seemed pretty dead, loud snores coming from Emmett's room, there was another pair of heels by the door that I recognized as Rosalie's.

I didn't have the patience at the moment to deal with the extra pain of squeezing my feet into the uncomfortable heels I was wearing last night. I don't think my feet had recovered, I was going to give some part of my body a break. I stepped out onto the sidewalk feeling a little exposed with my missing item of clothing, I also felt uncomfortable at the looks I was receiving from passers by. Most of them men. Trying hard to avoid broken glass and remaining bits of slush and ice on the sidewalk in my bare feet, I hurried towards my apartment building, relaxing when I was less than a block away.

I looked through my purse searching for my keys, I couldn't find them anywhere. I don't even remember if I took keys with me last night! The door opened and I looked up, jumping when Alice stood there her face covered with a guacamole face mask, a towel on her head and dressed in a pink bath robe.

"Where The Fuck Have You Been?" Alice raised her voice putting her hands on her hips, the face mask was enough to make someone look funny whilst trying to be serious, but Alice did scare me and I hung my head in shame "I have been going crazy!"

"I know, I'm sorry" I mumbled avoiding eye contact with her, she sometimes acted like my second mother and I was thankful that I had a responsible friend.

"When he decides to get his lazy ass out of bed I'm going to be having serious words with Edward, he was supposed to be looking after you last night, but no, you disappeared at the end of the night. I had no idea where you were! You could have been in some random guys bed or dying in a ditch somewhere outside Manhattan!" Alice yelled.

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating just a little bit?" I tried to calm her down as I changed into something a little less exposing.

"No I don't!" Alice shook her head. My cell phone buzzed on the bed, both me and Alice looked around and Edward's name was flashing on the screen "Oh look, my brother has finally decided to wake up and is concerned about you too" Alice grabbed the phone "Hello?"

"Alice, give me my phone!" I stepped towards her, but she knew I was coming and jumped back.

"Yes Edward, she is here, you want to talk to her, of course" Alice smirked and held out the phone "Eddie wants to talk to you"

I snatched the phone off of her glaring "Hello" I answered and shoved Alice out of my room closing the door.

"Would you like to explain something to me? I woke up today, by myself after having this amazing dream that me and you spent the night and early morning together" Edward spoke and I could sense the grin he would have on his face.

"I'm sorry, Alice was freaking out" I admitted.

"Just ignore Alice, she means well, but it gets over the top sometimes. I don't remember much of last night, but I hope I wasn't dreaming" Edward spoke.

"You weren't dreaming, I remember most of it too, Alice and Jasper are going to the club tonight you should come, if you recover in time" I chuckled.

"I'll make sure I recover, I'm already on my second coffee and I've only been up 10 minutes" Edward chuckled too and to say his was the best sound ever was an understatement.

I didn't have the energy to do much for the rest of the day. The most I could be bothered to do was get myself a glass of water, I couldn't even be bothered to press the buttons on Alice's high tech coffee machine to get my caffeine fix. 6pm rolled around and although my hangover still hadn't gone it was time for me to get ready for another night of partying, there was no way you'd be able to sit and have a quiet night when Alice was around.

I decided to tone down my outfit from last night, opting for a combination of skinny jeans, a red blouse and black Christian Louboutins pumps. Alice praised my choice of outfit mainly because of the designer shoes I'd invested in a few months back.

The club was surprisingly full of people. I mean come on, who seriously parties on New Years Day? Most people would be sensible and mourn the brain cells killed by the onslaught of alcohol after ringing in the new year and prepare for the dreaded week back at work. But of course Alice had other plans and always had to be different to other people, evidently not everyone.

Alice led us over to the table that she had booked out. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and my green-eyed God were already sat waiting for us. Jasper knew us well and had a cosmopolitan waiting for Alice and a strawberry daiquiri for me.

"Good evening ladies" Jasper smiled turning on his southern charm as we took our seats at the table, it was very easy to see why Alice fell for him.

I smiled as I sat down and caught eye contact with the green orbs I love so much. Edward gave me a cheeky wink and his breathtaking crooked grin. I picked up my drink and looked down as a distraction so I wasn't tempted by his sexiness. Jasper was dragged to the dance floor when Alice's favorite song came on and Emmett was sat with his tongue down Rosalie's throat. Edward shuffled over to sit next to me with a sly grin on his face.

"Evening" Edward nodded the smirk on his face growing.

"What?" I glared playfully wanting to know what his grin was for.

Edward lifted his right side and pulled something red and lacy out of his back pocket. I gasped as my panties dangled off his finger "Recognize these?"

"EDWARD!" I shrieked in horror and tried to grab them, but he snatched them away from me and slid them back into his pocket.

"They're mine now" Edward winked and lent forward kissing my lips. Any annoyance I had about him stealing my panties was soon gone "Do you want to dance?"

"I don't dance" I cringed at the thought of standing on a dance floor in public attempting to move my two left feet in time to the music.

"Everyone dances" Edward stood up with my hands in his and pulled me up, he pulled me towards the dance floor and put his hands on my hips moving them in time with his and the music "See your dancing"

"Yeah I am" I wasn't really interested in me dancing or the music that was playing. I was too distracted by the way his hips were moving. It should be illegal for someone to be able to dance like that.

* * *

**EPOV**

Would it be unfair to say that Bella was sent from hell to personally punish me, slowly torturing me to a painful death? Esme made me apologize for all the times I lied just to get Emmett in trouble, I replaced Alice's designer dress that I accidentally tore, I'd never done anything really bad, so why was I being punished? I was one of the luckiest men alive or to have ever walked this Earth, just to be able to take Bella home with me, do naughty things with her and not get in trouble. Just one thing was missing. Bella wasn't mine yet.

I purposely left my hands on her hips wanting to keep her close to me, I wasn't unaware of the looks some men were giving her and if I was honest it made me jealous. Bella claimed to have two left feet, but the moves she was throwing were as sexy as hell.

"Edward!" I was distracted from my voyeurism by Rosalie's annoyed yell.

"What's up?" Both me and Bella stopped dancing and turned to see Rosalie with her arms folded and a scowl scrunching up her stunning face.

"Emmett is pissed out of his head" Rosalie snapped.

"And?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"He's your brother!" Rosalie growled and I swear to God she looked like she wanted to kill anyone who so much as pushed her over the edge. _Talk about mood swings!_

"He's your boyfriend" I risked my life by answering back to a severely pissed off, pregnant Rosalie.

"No. He's the father of my child and right now I see him as no more than the asshole who impregnated me with the dick he can't control!" Rosalie snapped, she's going to regret that later.

"Fine! I'll take him home" I turned to Bella with an apologetic look on my face, she just smiled and nodded.

"Rosalie, perhaps we should go home too" Bella linked her arm with Rosalie's and pulled her towards the door.

Rosalie was right. Emmett was a drunk mess. I found him slouched against the bar with a half drunk drink in his hand trying to get the attention of the barmaid. I put my arm around his shoulders and took the glass out of his hand "Alright Em, I think you've had enough"

"Eddie! My brother from my own mother!" Emmett put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me.

I cringed and wiped his spit off my lips "Come on" I pulled him off the stool and he staggered into my arms. This was going to be a long journey home.

"Later motherfuckers!" Emmett shouted at the top of his lungs as I pulled open the club doors.

Once we were a far distance from the club I let go of Emmett and he dropped to the sidewalk. I rolled my eyes, I thought someone of his size would be able to handle their drink and stand up. Lets just hope he doesn't have work in the morning. I bent down to his level to see if he was passed out and sighed when I saw that he had fallen asleep. I only had one choice.

"Hello" he answered the phone sounding a little tired. I can't blame him really getting a call from me at 2 in the morning.

"Dad! How are you?" I asked as cheerily as I could manage.

"Edward? What are you doing ringing at this hour?" Carlisle asked.

"I have a little problem, well big if you think about it literally, but either way I could really do with some help" I spoke, this would be so much easier if I wasn't intoxicated myself.

"What kind of problem? If you need money just make sure its not for drugs!" Carlisle sounded disappointed.

"Dad! What kind of son do you think I am? It's a shame the same can't be said for your other son who is currently passed out on the sidewalk somewhere in Manhattan" I rushed my last sentence hoping he wouldn't hear all of it and just catch the necessary information.

"Is Emmett hurt?" Carlisle's instant worry was for his safety.

"Not that I know of, although he may have hurt himself as he fell out of my arms and he's definitely going to have a headache tomorrow regardless of whether he's hurt" I chuckled.

"Edward you're rambling. I'll pick you up on my way home from work, I'm just finishing my shift now" Carlisle ordered. The unusual shift hours of working as a doctor in the hospital came in handy sometimes.

"Thanks I owe you dad!" I thanked him quickly before the line went dead.

I sat down on the sidewalk next to Emmett not knowing how long Carlisle would be. Evidently I wasn't as far away from the club as I had initially thought, because a few minutes later Jasper and Alice walked out hand in hand. Alice groaned when she saw me and Emmett on the sidewalk, whereas Jasper burst into fits of laughter.

"You know sometimes it's an embarrassment to call you two idiots my brothers" Alice grumbled as she walked straight to Emmett bending over to check he was still alive.

"I could say the same for you" I shot back.

"Is he okay?" Alice asked looking up to me.

I shrugged "I guess so, he hasn't complained in the last 10 minutes"

"He passed out you dick!" Alice sighed "How are you getting home?"

I didn't have to answer as Carlisle's shiny black Mercedes S55 AMG pulled up next to the sidewalk and Carlisle got out of the drivers seat "What have you guys done?"

"Emmett got wasted and appears unable to handle his drink" I explained as I stood up staggering a little as I made it onto my feet.

"You're both out of it, although you not so bad" Carlisle shook his head as he bent over and quickly examined Emmett "Hello Alice, Jasper"

"Good evening Dr. Cullen" Jasper nodded in acknowlegment as I put my arm on him to steady myself.

"Edward get in the car, Jasper can you help me get Emmett on the backseat please?" Carlisle asked standing up. I walked to the car and got in the front passenger seat waiting while Alice opened the back door and Carlisle worked with Jasper to drag Emmett onto the back seat. It reminded me of one of those scenes in a movie where they're trying to shift a dead body. Although I hoped Emmett wasn't dead.

"Thank you Jasper, Alice I'll see you soon sweetie" Carlisle kissed Alice's cheek.

"Bye daddy" Alice replied and Carlisle slammed the car door shut.


	7. London Calling

**Relatively Speaking****Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.  
AN: I am so so so so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I made it a little bit longer just to make it up to you :) **

**London Calling**

**EPOV**

Holding a drunk 6 foot muscley giant up straight and helping them up stairs while your tipsy yourself wasn't one of lifes easier tasks. Carlisle had dropped me and Emmett off at our apartment building, but didn't want to be around for when he pukes up the alcohol in his system. _So much for being a doctor._

My fingers fiddled around trying to get the key into the tiny hole that was being awkward and not allowing the small metal thing in my hand to fit in. Finally I managed to get it in the hole and kicked the door open almost dropping Emmett, but managing to hold him up and drag him into his bedroom. I flopped him down on his bed and pulled off his shoes and jacket before leaving him passed out.

I walked in my bedroom and slid my shoes off and dropped my leather jacket to the floor before switching the light on. I almost screamed like a girl to find someone laying on my bed, but was soon relieved and turned on to see Bella laying on my bed dressed in a red lace lingerie. I could have exploded on the spot, but contained myself anticipating what she had planned.

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing in my apartment, in my bed?" I asked not caring at all why she was here, just thankful that she was.

"You left too early and I didn't want my new outfit to go to waste" Bella sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed grabbing my shirt and pulling me towards her. Bella's lips started to kiss a trail down my neck as her hands worked at undoing the buttons on my shirt she was slowly killing me.

"W-what are you do..." I breathed out cutting off my sentence as her hands stroked my abs and my chest and her lips moved to my jaw bone and her teeth grazed my ear lobe. I let out a hiss as her hands moved to my belt "Bells"

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered as she stepped off the bed and pulled down my jeans and pushed me down on the bed. She was already driving me crazy and made everything even more uncomfortable by using her teeth to pull down the waistband of my boxers releasing my throbbing erection.

"Holy...fuck" I swore as she planted kisses around my thighs and abs avoiding the area I wanted her most. I groaned wanting her touch so bad, finally she answered my prayers and her lips encased my cock "Ugh Bella" I bit my lip to stop the loud moans of pleasure escaping from my lips and waking Emmett up. In his intoxicated state he would still remember this even if he remembered nothing else from tonight and use it to blackmail me. "FUCK!" I yelled out as Bella swallowed my dick in her mouth. Who cares if Emmett is woken up to my load groans and yells of pleasure. _Not me. _

"What's wrong, you not enjoying yourself?" Bella asked lifting her head up, but leaving her hand gently stroking my cock, teasing me as she licked her lips and planted a kiss on my the tip before licking off the pre-cum before swallowing as much of me as she could, using her hand to run her hand up and down the shaft she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Shit...Bella, I'm going to-" Bella sucked me harder knowing I was going to explode any second. My hands were going to grab her hair, but I didn't want to hurt her, so instead I grabbed a tight grip on the bed sheet as my hips thrusted upwards and I exploded in her mouth "AAHHHHHHHHH FUCK"

Bella giggled as she straddled my hips making me hard again. I scissored my legs with hers and flipped our positions so she was underneath me, her beautiful face surprised by the sudden change in positions and I pinned her hands above her head "Are you going to want to wear this outfit again?" I whispered.

"I don't k-know" Bella breathed out, I couldn't wait any longer and grabbed firmly onto her panties and pulled ripping the delicated fabric earning a gasp from Bella.

"Put your legs up" I ordered wanting to be inside within the next few seconds. Bella obeyed obviously wanting the same thing as she rested her feet on my shoulders allowing me entrance. I felt my eyes cloud with lust, I swiftly entered her and she arched her back off of the bed causing me to groan as I slid further into her "Ohhhh"

"Edward...harder" Bella cried out moving her hips trying to get as much friction as possible, I slowly started moving my hips wanting to tease her the same way she teased me. I slowly pulled myself all the way out before easing myself back in, each time earning a sexy moan from Bella. My dick took over my mind and my thrusts increased in pace along with Bella's moans.

My eyes squeezed shut as my hips drove into her repeatedly, pumping her violently, Bella's hands explored my abs, chest and shoulders, digging her nails into my biceps. My dick twitched as her hands ran over my lower abs where the knot in my stomach was slowly tightening as I got closer to my climax with each thrust.

"Ahhhh Edward...oh shit...god I'm going to cum!" Bella moaned loudly as her hands grabbed hold of the headboard. I felt her walls clamp on me as she reached her climax "FUCK EDWARD!"

"Ugggggggghhhhhhhhhh Bella" I closed my eyes and repeatedly drove my hips into her riding her orgasm desperate to reach mine, Bella squeezed her hips together pushing me over the edge and I stopped thrusting and landed on my arms leaning over Bella, my breathing heavy as I spilled inside Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

The sunlight shone in through the gap in the blind of Edward's window. I opened my eyes and rolled over to see the gorgeous, _naked _God laying next to me. The crisp white sheet hanging low on his hips revealing the _V _shape and the happy trail leading to my new favorite place.

"It's rude to stare" A cocky grin spread across Edward's kissable lips as he spoke with his eyes closed. Edward opened one and grinned as he saw me still looking at him, he wrapped his arms around me and pushed me back down onto the bed planting his lips on mine "Not that I mind"

"I think someone needs a shower at a rather low temperature" I giggled feeling his obvious erection teasing him by wriggling my hips.

Edward jumped out of bed giving me a full view of his erection and slowly walked to his en suite teasing me with each step. His large hands moved to his penis giving me an idea of the pleasure he would experience in the shower making me want to share it with him.

I heard the lock of the bathroom door and crawled out of bed. I found my bra still in one piece and pulled it on, however the same couldn't be said for my panties that were ripped on the floor. I found a pair of boxers in one of Edward's drawers and rolled the waistband a couple of times and pulled on the shirt he was wearing the night before.

I crept out into the hallway not wanting to wake Emmett up, only to find him sprawled out on the couch watching a football game. I smiled awkwardly and sat in the empty chair "Good night last night?" Emmett asked with his evil dimpled smirk on his lips.

"Yeah" I nodded trying to fight the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"I would agree if I remembered any of it, the last thing I remember is...fuck I don't know!" Emmett cursed as he tried to remember the events of last night, hopefully the noise coming from Edward's bedroom wouldn't be in his memory.

"All I know is Rosalie is pissed with you" I told him steering the subject away from us.

"Shit, I know, I don't know what to do" Emmett bit his lip and looked to me as if he wanted help.

"Apologising always helps, just remember she's pregnant and women who are pregnant tend to have little patience and their moods will change very quickly so just be prepared for tears, screaming or whatever and do not under any circumstances blame her for the bad mood" I warned him, Rosalie was bad enough when she was angry normally, but a pregnant Rosalie in a bad mood, now I felt sorry for Emmett.

"Can you talk to her for me?" Emmett begged.

"No! You pissed her off, you fix it" I really wanted to help Emmett especially as his face now loooked as though he was a puppy I had just kicked, but it was true I couldn't do this for him, it wouldn't make the situation better.

"You're right, I'll go and ring her" Emmett pushed himself off the couch and walked towards his bedroom.

Not long after Edward walked in sporting just a pair of navy sweatpants, his bronze hair still wet from the shower, he slid his iPhone in a pocket and looked to me, it wasn't an expression I liked "What's happened?" I asked.

"I just got a call from work, do you want the good or the bad news?" Edward asked.

"Bad?" I questioned not sure I wanted to know.

"The person who was supposed to be going to London later this week has cancelled last minute which means I have to go" Edward explained.

"To London?" I asked my heart literally sinking.

"Yes" Edward bit his lip looking down.

"What's the good news?" I asked hoping it would be something along the lines of he wouldn't have to go.

"You can come with me" Edward's serious face broke into the most beautiful grin I had ever seen and my mood instantly lightened. Not only was I going to London, the one place I had always wanted to go, I would get to go with Edward, the only person I could imagine wanting to go with.

"You being serious?" I squealed feeling sorry for Edward when he winced as he now had me squealing as well as his sister Alice.

Edward chuckled "Yes, although everyone else is coming too, I hoped you wouldn't mind it's just it's a work trip which means I won't be around all the time and I didn't want you to be alone so I arranged for everyone else to come"

* * *

_**3 DAYS LATER**_

"Alice! Come on, we have a flight to catch and at this rate your not going to be on it!" Edward moaned as we waited in the doorway of mine and Alice's apartment for her to emerge from her bedroom. When Alice found out we were going to London she got extremely excited and hadn't shut up about it for the last 3 days and you would expect that someone that excited would have packed way in advance, but no. Alice left it until this morning.

"I'm coming!" Alice yelled as she struggled to get her suitcase out of her bedroom. Edward sighed and put my case down and went to help his sister "Where is Jasper? What kind of person leaves his fiancée to struggle with a case heavier than the person trying to carry it, whatever happened to his Southern gentleman mannerisms?" Alice complained as she followed an annoyed Edward out of the apartment. I blocked out her complaining and was too busy admiring Edward and his biceps that were flexing as he carried both mine and Alice's cases down to the lobby, they were accentuated by his tight black t-shirt that he had decided to wear to tease me and make me want to rip it off his God-like body.

I tried to walk ahead of Alice, not because of her complaining, but because of the way she looked incredible even though we were going on a 7/8 hour flight. Even in simple leggings and a cardigan she managed to look beautiful, probably one of the reasons she'd won over the heart of a Southern ex-army officer and convinced him to leave his family and everyone he knew in Texas and come and live with her in the busy city of New York. I however looked a scruff in navy sweatpants, a pink hoodie and Ugg boots with my hair piled on top of my head, wondering how on Earth I managed to make a God as beautiful as Edward want to keep seeing me. Downstairs the doorman opened the door for us and helped Edward carry our cases down to Jasper's black Hummer.

The gorgeous Southerner with blonde curly hair was leaning against the car waiting for his pixies arrival. I felt inclined to look away as they embraced each other with a hug and a kiss, the moment seemed almost private. "After you" Edward opened the car door for me and held out his hand helping me up the large jump into the monstrous car. Emmett was sat in the very back squirming in his seat like a little child desperate to get away on vacation. Rosalie was sat next to him looking annoyed, but holding his hand nonetheless.

"Hey guys" I greeted them taking my place in the middle set of black leather seats and shuffling up next to Edward once he was in the car.

"Alright guys, you ready to go to London?" Jasper asked as he and Alice finally climbed into the two front seats and Jasper drove off towards the airport.

Rosalie and Alice disappeared off somewhere in the shops looking to buy designer shoes or sunglasses, whereas I was more than happy to sit with my man Edward reading my favorite book Wuthering Heights, ignoring the hectic bustle of stressed out passengers waiting for their flights "Where have you got too?" Edward asked stroking his hand through my hair.

"Catherine has accepted Edgar's proposal, even though she is in love with Heathcliff" I explained knowing the story of a complicated love affair by heart.

"Cool" Edward nodded trying to look interested in what I was saying. I knew reading wasn't his thing and he probably had no idea who Catherine, Edgar or Heathcliff were.

"Passengers traveling on flight246 to London Heathrow is now boarding" the voiceover announced and I saw Edwards smile slowly disappeared. My mind wandered back to the first time I met him at the airport and remembered that he doesn't like flying.

"You okay?" I asked a teasing smile playing on my lips as I placed my book back on my bag and took hold of Edward's hand, not caring that it was sweaty due to his nerves.

"Yeah" Edward breathed out taking a deep breath to calm himself, I bit my lip trying to keep the laugh in and from hurting his feelings "Go on tease me about the fact I hate flying, just add in a couple of jokes"

"Aww baby, I wouldn't do that, I'll leave that for Emmett to have his fun" I giggled and looked at Emmett who was too busy stuffing his face with food to realize what I had just said, he looked up from his food feeling mine and Edward's eyes on him "What?" Emmett asked with a mouthful of food.

"Manners" Edward warned.

"Sorry" Emmett apologized and swallowed the food he was half way through eating, a mischievous smile spread across his face showing off his dimples making him seem impossibly evil "What seat you in Edward?" Emmett asked snatching the ticket out of Edward's hand causing him to sigh and prepare himself for Emmett's joke "Ooooh dear, seat 42A are you going to need a sick bag?"

"Fuck off am I sitting next to the window" Edward scowled.

"Hold on" Emmett held up a hand as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his ticket "Seat 42B, looks like you're next to the window"

"I will bust your ass in a busy terminal in front of everyone and embarrass you because your scrawny little brother can pin down a 6 foot beast" Edward warned letting go of my hand to hold up his fists in front of his face. I was shocked by the description he gave himself. Edward wasn't as muscled as Emmett, but no way was he scrawny that was the last word that came to mind when I thought of Edward, in fact it didn't even come to mind.

"Bring it on short ass" Emmett winked as he stepped towards Edward easily towering over him along with anyone else who dared to cross our friendly giants path.

"Before either of you pin each other down I think we should get on our flight and just remember that I have training and could kick either of your asses regardless of your size" Jasper added before putting his arm around Alice and walking her towards the plane. I caught the immature glare Edward gave to Jasper and rolled my eyes at the typical jealousy men felt towards other men who were better at them in something. I honestly didn't care about the army training Jasper had or the fact people adored his mass of golden curls. I loved my mess of bronze hair that I was allowed to run my hands through whenever I wanted causing me to be the envy of many girls. I threatened Emmett, very easy to do just bring food into the equation and he sacrifices to anything you want him to do, and made him swap seats with me and Edward so he wouldn't have to sit next to the window.

Instead we were sat with Alice and Jasper in the four middle seats. I'm not sure what would be worse sitting with Emmett for the whole 8 hours or having to put up with Alice and Jasper's lovey doveyness. The long flight wasn't as bad as I had anticipated. Alice fell asleep after an hour so I didn't have to listen to her excited squealing about how much shopping she could do while in London and I kept myself busy with the films that were playing. Edward refused to undo the safety belt done up around his lap even when it was safe to do so and his hand never let go of the arm rest.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving shortly at our destination of London Heathrow airport I just want to take this opportunity to thank you for choosing to fly with us this evening, we hope you enjoyed your flight and have a safe onwards journey" the flight attendants voice came on the overhead speakers and a sigh of relief was heard from the man next to me.

"Why do you hate flying so much?" I asked turning to look at Edward, who had his eyes closed, his right hand holding onto mine tightly.

"I just do" Edward shrugged before opening his eyes to look at me "I'm really looking forward to this week. I was thinking maybe we could get away from everyone else one night and do our own thing, maybe go to the theater?" Edward suggested keeping his voice low so Jasper and Alice didn't hear sitting next to me.

"I've never been to the theater before" I answered excited by the thought, going to the theater is something I've always wanted to do, ever since I was a little child.

Finally we were able to get off the plane and headed towards the terminal. Rosalie was complaining that her hair was getting wet from the rain, but I just held onto Edward's hand ignoring her and any other noises coming from the group of immature adults following me. Everything had been covered for the week, including transport and accomodation. Of course in true Cullen style only the best was good enough and the hotel we were staying in was 5 star. Edward walked up to the desk and put on his breathtaking smile and charm to dazzle the extremely lucky girl on reception.

"Good evening, reservations for Mr. Cullen please" Edward spoke his voice sounding smooth and musical, enough to make any girl weak at the knees.

The young, pretty blonde girl typed in Edwards name into the computer and looked up at the group of us slightly confused "Are you all checking in?" she asked eyeing all 6 of us.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Edward questioned.

"The room booked under your name is only a double room which means it holds 3 people at the most" the girl looked apologetic at the mistake made in the booking.

"Are there any other rooms available?" Edward asked.

"We have a villa available it holds up to ten people" the girl answered while typing away on the computer.

"How much?" Edward asked getting his money out ready.

"£10,000" the girl answered.

"Dude you can't pay all of that" Emmett butted in reaching into his jean pocket pulling out his credit card "We'll go halves"

"Make that thirds" Jasper added handing Edward his card.

"No seriously it's fine" Edward shook his head.

"We only need one credit card on file for now, you can sort out the payments when you check out" the girl added trying to help the situation.

Edward handed his credit card to the girl and we all made our way upstairs to the villa. Upstairs Jasper put the card in the door causing the light to flash green and the door swung open. A low whistle sounded as everyone stepped forward gaping at their surroundings. The far wall was glass with views of London as far as you could see "Now this is London" Jasper turned to Edward giving him a grin.

"This place is enormous, is it all one suite?" Rosalie asked dropping her bag on the couch before pushing open a door revealing a double bedroom.

I followed Edward into one of the bedrooms and flopped face down on the king-sized bed. The gold bed sheets smelt like freshly washed linen and I could have just stayed here for the rest of the day. It was so warm and inviting after a basic seat for the last 8 hours. Edward was rustling around in the suitcases unpacking putting our belongings in the wardrobes and he kindly hung up one of my dresses on the door making sure there were no creases in it.

"You're going to need a pretty dress for this evening" Edward smiled as he smoothed it out "Although you could wear the most hideous dress and make it look gobsmackingly amazing, so much so that I would take immense pleasure in ripping it off your sexy body" Edward lowered his voice to a sensuous tone that caused my breath to hitch in my throat.

"As fun as that sounds you are not ripping that dress, it is one of my favourites and besides you would have to explain to Alice what happened to the designer dress she brought me" I smirked as the possible scenarios played in my head.

"You don't know how much I want to know what your thinking right now" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Wouldn't we all" I giggled and planted my lips on his.

**EPOV**

Bella was trying to kill me, the sight of her long legs as she hurried around the room in the short white dress she'd brought with her to wear for tonight's meal was making me want to forget the meal and have her for dinner. Bella's hair was curled more than normal and her lips were a pink color making me want to just kiss her. It was torture to try and refrain myself and keep from grabbing her. She found her shoes and slipped her feet into the painful looking heels and stopped her movements looking at me with her hands on her hips, I looked up from her body to her face and damn near died at the beauty and pure adoration that was expressed in her chocolate orbs.

"What are you staring at?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows.

"You" I answered not ashamed at staring at _my _Bella.

"We only have to stay with everyone for about an hour before we can go off and be together for the night" Bella straddled my lap and ran her hands through my hair messing it up after I'd spent ages neatening it. Not that I minded one bit, I could live with her hands in my hair.

"I was thinking about skipping the meal all together" I admitted kissing her neck not wanting to ruin the make-up she had just spent ages applying.

"No way! I'm starving" Bella jumped up and took my hand tugging me off the bed. I groaned not wanting to face dinner with everyone.

_Only an hour and then you have Bella all to yourself. One hour. Come on Cullen you can do this!_

"GUYS YOU READY?" Emmett's booming voice filled the hall as Bella opened the door leading us out to where the rest of the group were waiting for us.

"We're ready" Bella smiled letting go of my hand to go over and give Rosalie a hug.

Emmett led the way to the hotel restaurant, despite his usual lack of direction you could always count on him to find a restaurant or anything to do with food especially when his stomach was empty, which it seemed to be 24/7. The waitor showed us to a table and I pulled out Bella's chair waiting for her to be seated before pushing it back towards the table, I saw Rosalie's glare as Emmett just helped himself to his own seat without even helping her, she flopped down on her chair and her hands automatically landed on her forming bump. My eyes fell on Bella's flat stomach and made me wish that my child was in there. Everyone around me was settling down with my best friend and sister getting married and my brother going to become a father, it would soon be my turn and I will do whatever in my power to make sure Bella will be the one to share those experiences with.

The waitor took our orders and left us, the conversation was light, mostly about what everyone wanted to do during the week here, involving sight seeing and shopping. I however just wanted to spend as much time as I could with Bella when I wasn't working.

"Emmett and I were thinking of hitting the clubs after dinner, anyone with us?" Alice smirked looking at Bella knowing she would be the hardest to convince. Everyone knew that she would much rather curl up in bed with a blanket and a book then get dressed up and go out partying until the early hours. Being friends with people like Alice and Emmett sheforced to do the latter more often then neccessary.

"Do I even have a say in this?" Bella looked up to see two pair of eyes staring intently at her waiting for her to give in.

"Hmmm...no" Alice shook her head smirking.

"I heard about a club not far from here, fitted with poles and everything" Rosalie added clearly planning something from the evil looking smirk on her face.

"I am so there!" Emmett answered, his eyes wide as thoughts of strippers and barely dressed dancers shaking their asses in his face flashed through his head.

I rolled my eyes at the high immaturity level of my older brother, so much for him being a role model to his younger siblings. I actually sometimes wondered if he was actually adopted and not really related to our family. Carlisle was the smart, compassionate one, Esme was the maternal one who could take on anyone as her own child, I had the musical talent and got the smart link from Carlisle and Alice was the artistic one who had a extreme attention to detail. Although Emmett was the son who had the courage and compassion to take something that took his own brothers life and turn it into something good by helping to save others lives. If you look harder you do see that there is more to my brother than just his stupidity and adorable dimples. Emmett was an inspiration and I had never been more proud of someone then I was of him.

"Edward, you coming?" I was snapped out of my reverie by Bella's sweet voice. I looked up to see everyone else was standing around the table looking at me as though I had gone completely mad. I stood up and took Bella's hand as we followed the others outside.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked looking up to my eyes as she stayed back a little bit from the others.

"Yeah" I nodded forcing a smile.

"No you're not" Bella narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow giving me a look to show that she knew I was lying and could see through my facade.

"I was just thinking about Riley" I kept my voice quiet so the others didn't hear. Bella's face fell and she bit her lip. I did feel for her as she wouldn't know how to react to this, she hadn't met Riley and only heard the stories I had told her.

"Edward, you know you can talk to me about anything and I understand that you'll be thinking about him" Bella stopped walking and put her hands on either side of my face causing me to look at her "I want you to know that I will always be here and I will never be able to replace a family member and I'm not trying too, I just want to be here for you as much as I can and I wanted you to know that I love you"

My heart just faltered and skipped about 20 beats when Bella's words rang through my ears and finally reached my brain. If we weren't standing in the lobby of a 5 star hotel I would have crushed my lips to hers and showed her and everyone around us just how much love I feel for this amazing, beautiful, caring girl stood in front of me right here, right now. The only thing stopping me was Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and a very scary looking security guard wanting to know why we were standing in the middle of the lobby looking like a bunch of 6 lost children.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you too, no words can describe how much you mean to me and if I ever, ever hurt you I want you to know now that it isn't intentional and I will do whatever I can to care and protect you, I think you know what I want to do to you right now, but I think the security guard wants us gone and I can feel the stares of everyone else" I chuckled and rested my forehead on Bella's looking to my right to confirm my words, everyone was staring at us waiting for either of us to move. The security guard was stood by them with his hands on his hips and an angry scowl on his wrinkled face.

Bella giggled as she looked around to our audience and grabbed my hand dragging me to catch up with everyone, she didn't stop at the others instead walked straight past them. I signalled for them to follow, motioning quickly to the secuirty guard who seriously looked like he wanted to kick my ass. Jasper caught on and hurried after us along with everyone else.

Alice led the way to the nightclub, suddenly knowing her way around London as if she'd lived here her whole life. Waiting in the queue outside Bella huddled against me wanting to keep warm in the cool, crisp air. I shrugged out of my jacket and placed it over her shoulders rubbing the tops of her arms to warm her up. Finally we made it to the front of the line and were allowed inside. I could see why Alice had chosen to come to this club. The decor was amazing, it wasn't one of those boring places with just a bar and a few seats, it was packed with people, but somehow we still managed to find a booth to sit in right next to the dancefloor and in viewing distance of the poles that Emmett was so desperate to see. Unfortunately for him there were no girls dancing around them.

Without giving her a chance to sit down I took Bella's hand and pulled her towards the dancefloor. I chuckled at the shooked look on Alice's face, no one ever beat her to be first on the dancefloor. I could feel Bella pulling back on my hand trying to stop me from dragging her. I stopped walking and turned to her. I raised my eyebrows and smirked swaying my hips in time to the music, 'One In A Million' by Ne-Yo. I placed my hands on Bella's hips causing her to move them in time with mine in time to the music, not caring that we were dancing amongst people not on the dancefloor.

"Edward!" Bella giggled trying to stop her hips from moving "You know I hate dancing"

"Baby one thing is for certain, whatever you do is working" I smirked singing along as I took her hands and swayed backwards to the dancefloor before I pulled her towards me causing her hips to meet mine and moved mine in time to the music making hers move with me "See you're dancing" Bella sighed and put her arms around my shoulders giving in to me and moving her hips in time with mine and to the music. My hands trailed down from her hips to sit on her ass. I knew she could feel my erection and right now I couldn't care less, she should be proud that she caused it.

The song ended and I could no longer keep Bella dancing, she wriggled out of my hands and ran back to the table before I could grab her hand. I followed after her and sat down next to where she had taken a seat.

"Did you have fun while performing your little sex show?" Alice asked with raised eyerbrows. I forgot that everyone was watching, but I didn't care. Bella was mine and I was proud to show that off in any way possible.

"Yes I did actually thanks for asking" I answered her back, my answer surprised Alice and shut her up.

"Edward" Bella called and leant towards me whispering in my ear "Shall we go back to the hotel?"

"Fuck yes!" I jumped up taking Bella's hand "Guys me and Bella will see you all in the morning, have a great evening" I quickly waved to everyone before rushing towards the door tugging Bella with me.

* * *


	8. Can't Fight These Feelings

**Relatively Speaking**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer does.

**AN: **thank you for the reviews, story/author alerts they really do mean a lot to know that people not only are taking the time to read my work, but also appreciate it.

* * *

**Can't Fight These Feelings**

**BPOV**

Edward had to leave early again to go off to work, leaving me alone in bed. I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth wanting to get rid of the morning breath. Bending over the sink I splash cool water on my face and pat it dry looking at my reflection in the mirror. Nothing about me stands out, my eyes are brown and my hair is brown. It makes me wander how someone like Edward could end up loving someone like me when they could have beautiful woman like Tanya.

I walk back out to the bedroom and find Alice laying on the bed hugging a stuffed toy against her chest, confused as to when she got there and more importantly why she is there "What are you doing" I ask.

"Do I seem different to you?" Alice asked staring at the ceiliing. I knew she was looking for patterns in the painting because I have laid with her doing that on numerous occasions.

"No, should you?" I ask back wandering why she wasn't in her usual cheery mood. Whenever Alice goes longer than two minutes without smiling or squealing you know something is up.

"I don't know" Alice sighed and rolled onto her side to look at me "Jasper and I were discussing things last night and he brought up the idea of children and I just freaked, I'm marrying him for christs sake. I need to be prepared for stuff like this"

"Why does that mean you're different?" I asked certain she had gone on to talk about something completely different.

Alice rolled onto her back again "I used to love the idea of children, but only because I never actually thought I would be thinking of having them in the next year!"

"You don't have to have children in the next year, Jasper isn't going anywhere" I sat down on the bed next to her and Alice shuffled backwards so she was leaning against the headboard.

"What if it was a hint, him trying to tell me that he wants a family?" Alice seriously seemed to be freaked out. I don't think I'd ever seen her like this.

"Alice, just take things step by step, get the wedding out of the way first and let things happen naturally" I answer patting her knee and pushing myself off the bed "What are we doing today?"

"I don't think I can be bothered to do anything" Alice's head flopped down onto her shoulder.

"Serious? We're in London, lets go shopping or sight seeing!" I furrowed my brow, this was not like Alice to miss out on an opportunity to go shopping "What about dress shopping?"

"No, I think I'm going to head back to bed for a few hours" Alice slowly got off the bed and dragged her feet out of the bedroom carrying her stuffed teddy like a little kid. It was a cute image, her black hair sticking out in odd directions, dressed in a bathrobe and slippers, hugging a teddy.

Alice's idea of sleep sounds like a good one and I curl back up in bed, pulling the covers over me and closing my eyes. After what seemed like only a few minutes the loud shrill of the phone ringing woke me up. I sat up and reached over to answer the hotels phone having no idea who I was about to talk too.

"Hello?" I answered not fully woken up from my nap.

"Good morning sleepy head" Edward's deep, smooth, sexy voice filled my ear and I melted.

"I wasn't asleep" I lied not wanting to think I was lazy considering he had already been out at work for a few hours and I had just slept.

"Sure you weren't" Edward's tone was teasing and I knew he would have his smirk on his face right now.

"Blame your sister, she came into the room all depressed this morning and went back to her room to sleep so I thought it would be a good idea to sleep too" I told him the story so he didn't think I was lazy.

"It was a good idea, you're not used to the time difference and so you should try and get as much sleep as possible, but Alice, depressed?" Edward asked his tone turning serious.

"Yeah, I'll leave you to talk to her about that one" I chuckled to myself.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"My head hurts a little, but I'm blaming myself for drinking again" I rolled my eyes even though Edward couldn't see, well actually I blame Alice for seeking out the nearest nightclub.

"In my bag on the table by the TV, there's some painkillers, take some or you'll feel like shit for the rest of the day" Edward ordered.

"Yes I will" I agreed.

"I would say I'm sorry for waking you up, but I'm not, love you Isabella" Edward teased.

"My name is Bella. I love you too Edward, goodbye" I corrected him.

"Bye" Edward quickly spoke before I hung up.

Just as I close my eyes to get more sleep my cell phone buzzes on the table next to the bed. I groan and roll over to look. Jacob's name is flashing on the screen and confusion goes through my mind as to why he's ringing me. Jacob _was _my best friend when I lived back at home in Washington. Things started going horribly wrong when he fell in love with the girl who hates me, Leah Clearwater, betraying everything he had ever promised and going back on all the unpleasant words he said about her.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey" Jacobs voice filled the line, it was exactly as I remembered it, deep, husky and sexy if he wasn't your childhood best friend "I know you don't want to talk to me, but please hear me out"

"You're right, I don't really want to talk to you, how's Leah?" I spat Leahs name with disgust. That girl did everything in her power to make me feel like crap and ruin mine and Jacobs friendship. She succeded.

"Yeah, that's why I called" Jacobs voice suddenly wasn't so cheery "It's over"

I bit my lip feeling bad for my angry outburst. I knew more than anyone that it was moments like these that you needed your best friend. The fact that Jacob wasn't around when my relationship ended with James was as much my fault as it was his, in fact if I was going to be a bitch, I'd blame Leah for his absence "What happened?"

"I caught her with Jared" Jacob answered the pain showing in his voice.

This was bad. The thing with the La Push boys, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry and Sam is they were inseperable. If you saw one of them, 98% of the time they would be with one of the others. It was as if they were a pack of wolves who did everything together and had that bond with each other that no one else had. A rift in that group was bad as it would effect everyone "Jacob, I'm so sorry, how are you?"

"I'm alright, coping I think is the word" Jacobs voice really was too down. I didn't like it, even after seeing him cry when we had the arguement before I left for New York this was heartwrenching. Jacob didn't intentionally fall in love with Leah "Billy told me I should come over to New York for a few weeks, you know try and work on our friendship?"

"Jake, we don't need to work on our friendship. I'd be a complete bitch not to welcome you with open arms. There's just one problem" I bit my lip.

"What's that?" Jacob asked.

"I'm in London" I told him.

"What are you doing there?" Jacob questioned.

"It's a vacation, only until the end of the week and I'll be home to see you" I was now excited to getting back to New York to see him. In honesty I really did miss him and our friendship, how easy it was to be around him, he was like the brother I never had.

"Alright, I'll see you soon" Jacobs voice seemed to have cheered up just a little.

"Yeah, you too" I replied and the line went dead.

I looked at the clock and now seemed an appropriate time to get up. I had a quick shower and pulled on my ripped skinny jeans, buttoned up my plaid flannel and tied up my converse. I stopped for a second and looked out at the skyline of London, it was so different to New York. The London Eye the stand out feature, from this distance it looked as though it was floating on the River Thames. St Paul's cathedral stuck out above the other buildings. I walked out into the living area of our suite. Where Alice and Emmett were sat watching the TV.

"Morning sleepy head!" Emmett held up his hand and waved as I walked in.

"Morning Emmett" I replied taking a seat next to him, he put his arm around me and hugged me against him.

"We're meeting with Edward in 10 minutes to go shopping, we all need to find something to wear for the ball on Friday" Alice added. I was guessing this shopping trip was her idea.

A shopping trip with Alice was really what I wanted this early. However if Edward was to be there, it might be made bearable. Using her freaky sense of direction Alice found her heaven, a street full of designer boutiques and shops, we waited at the train station where we had arranged to meet Edward. On the busy street the mess of bronze hair was what I saw first and then the green orbs I'd come to love dearly. Dressed in his work outfit, white shirt tucked into gray trousers and a tie he looked both sexy and sophisticated. Obviously having Alice as your sister rubbed off on your fashion sense.

Edward's grin appeared on his face when he saw me and he came straight other without acknowledging anyone else, he crushed his lips to mine and for a few seconds I forgot where I was, who I was and the fact everyone was watching us, he pulled away and broke into the most amazing smile I had ever seen "Good morning"

"It is now" I answered.

"Yay! Edward and Bella are together, but can we _please _go shopping" Alice asked interrupting the moment.

"Of course, I'd hate to keep you waiting" Edward turned to smile at his sister "Hello everyone"

"About time you got your pretty little ass here" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was held up with work" Edward ran his hand through his hair and just the sight made me drool.

"Not to ruin the mood, but can we please find a shop with a bathroom pretty soon" Rosalie asked rubbing her bump as if to blame the urgent need to use the bathroom on the baby.

"Lets go" Edward nodded and took my hand as we followed the others to the shops.

Conveniently the first store we went into was one of those massive department stores. Alice practically ran to the fashion section scouring through the clothes, Rosalie disappeared to the baby section and we left Jasper looking after a very excited Emmett in the toy department while me and Edward went for a wander around. Our joint hangs swingly carelessly between us, it was moment like these I loved "You know we could just disappear for a few hours, no one would notice" Edward suggested.

"As much as I love the sound of that idea, Alice would go mental and take the blame out on me because she knows she would lose a fight against you" I looked at him and he knew it was the truth.

"What if I promise that I won't let her take it out on you" Edward raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"A very good idea, but I'd rather not take the risk" I said while shaking my head. The main reason I had come shopping today was to get an outfit for the ball we were attending on Friday. It was an important night for Edward as people who were important to his work would be attending and so I wanted to make a good impression not only to his associates, but to Edward "You know you want to help me pick out a dress"

"Whatever dress you choose to wear will look amazing, I know it" Edward smiled being charming as usual.

"I haven't got a dress to wear yet" I corrected him.

"As much as I would love to help you, I think you have a better chance of choosing the right dress with Rosalie or Alice's expertise" Edward chuckled.

"Edward!" Alice's loud shriek filled the shop and people turned to stare, we both turned around to see Alice and Rosalie walking towards us, both of them carrying bags full of shopping "Stop wandering around doing nothing, go search for our brother and make sure he's not embarrassing himself, while we take Bella shopping"

"Yes Alice" Edward obeyed her, he turned to me and kissed my cheek before disappearing to search for Emmett and Jasper. I was then dragged by Alice and Rosalie to the fashion department where they started hunting for my dress.

Thankfully I didn't have to do much and I just sat there while Alice and Rosalie picked out my dress for me. All I had to do was try one on, twirl around and then try the next dress on. It took about an hour until they found a dress that they think suited me and would be appropriate for the ball and then we found the boys and headed back to the hotel.

"Right guys, my stomach is angry at me for not having eaten for a few hours, so no longer than an hour to get ready" Emmett set down the rules as we entered the suite.

Edward followed me into the bedroom and attacked me with kisses pushing me back towards the bed before we collapsed onto it, with him on top of me, he broke from the kiss and looked me in the eyes "I'm sorry, I've been waiting all day to do that"

"Don't be sorry" I grinned and pulled him back down crushing my lips to his. Before either of us got carried away Edward broke from the kiss and pushed himself off the bed. I sat up on the bed and watched as he unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers, never having been this appreciative towards tight boxers.

"Are you staring at my ass?" Edward asked without turning around to look at me. I burst out into a fit of giggles after having been caught and just rolled off the bed running to the bathroom to get changed.

I changed into a less comfortable outfit and shoes for tonights meal. I'm sure both Alice and Edward would appreciate my choice of clothes, for different reasons. Alice for the fact I had worn heels and a fashionable dress and Edward just because I had worn a short dress. Opening the bathroom door I stepped out and saw Edward adjusting his tie in the mirror, he saw me and turned around looking me up and down more than once.

"Are you staring at my ass?" I asked repeating his question from earlier.

"So what if I am?" Edward asked and walked towards me, he was about to lean down and kiss me, but I put my finger on his lips stopping him. I didn't want him to ruin my make-up that had just taken me ages to do. Edward groaned "Come on lets get this dinner over with"

At the restaurant Jasper used his Southern charm to dazzle the waitress and got us seated quicker than everyone else waiting, an added bonus of being friends with these three handsome men. We ordered our food and Alice was the one to start the conversation.

"Guys, we've chosen a date for our wedding" Alice said cheerily "It's very soon"

"Soon?" Edward questioned, he seemed to be surprised by Alice wanting to rush something as important as her wedding day. If I was honest, so was I. Alice was very attentive to detail and rushing must mean that she's either been planning this way in advance or she thinks she can pull it off "What's the rush?"

"I want to get married as soon as possible. I just want to be Mrs. Whitlock" Alice beamed as she looked to her Texan cowboy sat next to her, they were so in love it was heartwrenching to see them together "I would do a Las Vegas quick wedding if I wasn't so obsessed with the fairytale wedding idea"

_Rewind and freeze. _Did I actually just hear Alice say she was thinking of having a quick wedding in Las Vegas? Has being in love gone to her head. This is all she's ever dreamt of, having the big white wedding, all eyes on her. Ever since I've known her she's commenting on things she would have to make her wedding day that extra bit special. I looked at Jasper as if to ask him if he's realised that his future wife has gone just a little bit crazy.

"I have no say in this" Jasper held up his hands "As long as my little princess is happy that's all I'm asking for" Of course Jasper is the gentleman per usual and allows Alice to have it her way. If Alice wanted him to wear a pink, frilly tuxedo for the wedding I'm pretty sure he would.

"When is it?" Emmett asked.

"We chose the fourth of March" Alice answered, her excitable tone evident in her voice as she failed to keep the grin off her face.

"That's less than two months away" Edward questioned raising his eyebrow "Are you sure you want it that soon?"

"Yes I'm sure" Alice nodded.

"In that case, a toast, to the future Mr. & Mrs. Whitlock" Rosalie held up her glass and everyone clinked theirs together in the middle of the table.

"We also wanted to ask you guys a few favors" Alice smiled "Bella I want to ask if you'll be my maid of honor and Rosalie if you'll be my bridesmaid"

""We also wanted to ask you guys a few favors" Alice smiled "Bella I want to ask if you'll be my maid of honor and Rosalie if you'll be my bridesmaid"

"Only if you want a fat beach whale in your wedding photos" Rosalie answered smiling, there was a hint of teasing in her voice, but everything she says always has a serious side.

"Rose, baby, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not fat, you're pregnant and if I'm honest you look incredibly sexy" Emmett placed his massive hand on Rosalie's and smiled.

"Not at the dinner table Em" Edward furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes.

"N'aww is Eddie jealous because he isn't getting any" Emmett stuck out his bottom lip teasing Edward. Edward looked at me and I could feel the blush rush to my cheeks as the table fell silent for the longest few seconds of my life. I looked down avoiding the eye contact of everyone, but I could hear Jasper and Emmett's failed attempts of keeping their laughter inside. Emmett let his out "Oh awkward!"

"Bella and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now, Emmett" Edward intervened to save me from any more embarrassment.

"I know, I just like embarrassing Bella, no offense" Emmett turned to me to make sure his comment hadn't offended me. I forced a smile over the blush that refused to disappear "And I love to see her blush" I tried to hide my face as Emmett's words made my face go an even deeper shade of red, if that were possible, I was comforted though by Edward placing his hand on my thigh. I looked up to see him wink at me completely unaffected by his brother.

"When's your wedding then?" Jasper asked turning the attention to Emmett, who looked utterly dumbfounded by this comment and nearly spat his drink out at the mention of a wedding between him and Rosalie.

"What's up Em, cat got your tongue?" Edward teased, his smirk spread across his beautiful face.

"Rosalie and I are just taking things slow, we'll make sure everything is done for the baby before thinking about marriage" Emmett answered looking quite proud of himself that he was able to come up with an answer.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes "Douche, our baby is going to have everything it ever wants with Alice as it's aunt"

"What? Every child deserves to have the aunt that spoils them" Alice shrugged defending herself.

The conversation carried on and Edward looked round to me mouthing 'you okay?'. I just nodded and smiled in return. If I was honest, this talk of marriage and kids was putting me down. Yes, I was happy with Edward and yes, I wanted to try and make it work as much as I could because no matter how hard I tried I would never find someone like Edward to love me in return as much as I loved him and I'm pretty sure no one could match up to his looks department either.

I'd been incredibly lucky to find Edward and I do believe it was fate that brought us together. However there was one problem, I remember feeling this way when I was with James, he too was good looking, pretty face, short blond hair, amazing body. I thought I'd found the one and when I was with him it was almost as if no one else ever existed, as if I would never need anyone because I had James. I now know it was all manipulation and I know who he really is and that he wasn't the one. I am in no way comparing Edward to James, he would never come close to Edward's superiority, but I couldn't help but be thankful to finding someone as caring, kind, considerate and let's face it God damn sexy as Edward.

"Tell me what's on your mind" Edward whispered while everyone else was deep in conversation.

"Mainly you" I blurted out and the blush rushed instantly to my cheeks and I looked to Edward apologetically, he just chuckled and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Glad to hear it" Edward whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin causing it to tingle. A shiver ran up my spine and somehow Edward noticed and he let out a low chuckle before sitting back in his seat.

One thing was for certain. I had never felt this way before, not even towards James.


	9. Love Like This

**Relatively Speaking**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer does.

**AN: **hey guys! thank you for the response to this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the fluffiness involved, There is also a small kind of lemon at the end. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review!

* * *

**Love Like This**

**EPOV**

"Could there be a worst time to have this conversation?" I hissed in a hushed tone, despite the fact she was fast asleep I wouldn't say Bella wasn't listening to my end of this conversation.

"I know Edward, sweetie, but I don't think there will be a lot of time once you all get back from London. The plans for Alice and Jaspers wedding will be taking over and then Emmett and Rosalie's baby will arrive, before we know it we'll have a baby Cullen running around" Esme answered "I just want to meet Bella and make sure she feels welcome into our family before the wedding"

"I'm sure she would love to meet you too, but can't it just wait until the wedding?" I asked, not that I didn't want to introduce Bella to my family, I just couldn't understand why it couldn't wait.

"No Edward! You don't understand, Bella will have duties at the wedding and everyone will be too busy and besides I'm sure Alice wants all the attention on her" Esme chuckled.

"Fine, we'll arrange to do something before the wedding" I agreed.

"Thank you Edward, enjoy the rest of your time in London" Esme answered in her usual polite manner, the one she had tried so desperately to pass onto her three children. I shoved my phone back into the pocket of my jeans and turned around. Bella was sat up in bed, the sheet pulled up covering her bare chest.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked her face still looking slightly disorientated as she forced herself to fully wake up. Her face was so cute at that moment in time as she rubbed her eyes and furrowed her brow, she reminded me of a little child.

"Of course it is" I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning towards her and planting a kiss on her cheek "Looking forward to today?"

"What's happening today?" Bella questioned her face looking excited.

"Well I just thought, since I'm not working today and we go home tomorrow, we could spend today together?" I suggested and smiled "We're going ice skating"

"What?" I chuckled as Bella's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open "Ice skating? With someone as uncoordinated as me!"

"You'll be fine, it's not like I'm going to let anything happen to you" I winked and walked out the bedroom.

"No! Edward, Do Not Let Go!" Bella yelled as I let go of her hand. I chuckled and skated back to her grabbing hold of her hand. I had experience in skating, the same couldn't be said for Bella though. I gave her credit, she was trying her best, but whenever I let go of her hand she would grab hold of the bar around the edge of the rink. Bella scowled everytime kids zoomed past her causing me to laugh "Do Not Laugh At Me Edward Cullen"

"Bella relax, I'm not going to let you fall" I took both of her hands and placed them on my waist as I skated pulling her along with me, her hands tightened as my momentum built up and I spun round taking her hands in mine "See, you survived"

"Just" Bella's feet slipped and slided everywhere when she was just standing still, but I didn't let her fall, I had made her a promise and I wasn't going back on it. Even one as small as that.

"Stand up straight and concentrate on keeping your balance on your feet" I instructed, I was going to get her skating by herself before the end of the day.

"This is me you're talking too" Bella raised her eyebrows, her hands firmly grasping onto mine.

"Try" I simply answered and slowly started skating backwards pulling her with me "One foot after the other" I took hold of her left hand with my right hand and skated besides her showing her the way to do it, she tried to follow, but ended up falling onto her ass. I couldn't help but laugh, she looked so cute as she pouted like child having a tantrum I stopped and pulled her up "It will take practice"

"I can't do this Edward" Bella whined as she grabbed hold of my hand again, this time she took hold of the rail with her other hand and pulled herself along.

"Yes you can, there's no such as thing as can't" I showed her again and she tried to copy, this time managing to stay upright "That's it" I praised her and let go of her hand leaving her clinging onto the rail, but she still managed to skate forward and upright "Bella, let go"

"I can't" Bella shook her head.

"Yes, I'll be here to catch you" I nodded and slowly her hand let go of the rail and she skated forward towards me, before managing to trip on something and I skated forward and caught her in my arms before she came into contact with the ice "See you did it"

"I just fell over and you had to catch me" Bella raised an eyebrow as I skated her to the edge and to _safety._

"Are you complaining?" I smirked.

"Of course not" I helped Bella off of the ice rink and she untied the laces and pulled the skates off as quickly as she could manage. I took them back and got our shoes returning to her.

"I'm proud of you Bells" I smiled.

"Thanks, I didn't really do anything though" Bella shrugged and waited for me to put my shoes on before we made our way back. Bella thought we were going straight back to the hotel, but I took her on a little detour via The London Eye.

"Edward, we really don't have time to do anything, we're going to be late and Alice will have something to say about that" Bella rambled as I took her hand leading her along the street, she still hadn't yet seen the giant wheel hidden by buildings, but when we rounded the corner the look on her face was priceless "How did you-"

"How did I know you've always wanted to come here?" I asked smirking "Alice had something to say about that too"

"Oh Edward!" Bella flung her arms around me and planted a long kiss on my lips despite the hundreds of people walking around us.

_Note to self. Thank Alice. _

I pulled away from the kiss "Not that I don't want to stand here for hours on end kissing you, but our ticket expires in a few hours"

Bella just smiled and I took her forward to the line showing the woman our tickets and she directed us to the bubble that was coming around. We stepped on and walked to the far window. It was twilight over London as the sun set on the Western horizon causing the building to glisten in the gentle glow. I watched Bella's face as she gaped out at the views as we slowly raised higher, I was definately going to have to thank Alice for this idea "It's so beautiful"

"Just like you" I commented as I put both of my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder looking out at the spectacular view of London as the sun dipped down and the lights turned on throughout the city marking the beginning of the night.

* * *

The second we were through the door Rosalie, who had her hair in curlers and dressed in a bathrobe grabbed Bella and dragged her off to the bathroom. I took this as my chance to have a shower and prepare myself for tonight. I was going to have to make a speech in front of everyone present at the ball tonight. Friends included and to say I was shitting myself was putting it lightly.

Allowing the steam to empty into the bedroom I walked out into the bedroom dressed in nothing, but a small white towel wrapped around my hips. I got a glimpse of red satin as I opened the closet door, the bag which contained Bella's dress was half open and I was very tempted to take a look at what she was wearing tonight, but was disrupted when the bedroom door opened.

"Alice! Have you ever heard of knocking?" I spun around and grabbed hold of the towel making sure it was secure as Alice pushed past me and took hold of the dress bag.

"It's not like I've never seen it all before" Alice scoffed and rushed out of the bedroom leaving the door wide open. I swear sisters were made to purposely annoy you.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I did up the buttons of my jacket and adjusted my tie before running my hands through my hair. I hated wearing gel in it, but I couldn't leave it to style itself like I usually did. I had to make a good first impression to everyone tonight. I was growing more and more nervous as the minutes ticked away on the clock besides me I desperately wanted Bella, but she was busy being held hostage by Alice and Rosalie who were playing human Barbie Doll on her making her a vision for tonight. I was glad I had someone as beautiful as her to call my own tonight.

Out in the main area of the suite Emmett and Jasper were already waiting. Emmett was complaining about the tie he had done up around his neck or more like that fact he couldn't actually do it up. Jasper was trying to do it for him, his perfect golden hair settled in gentle curls "Hey Edward, you alright?"

"Yeah" I nodded adjusting the sleeves of my shirt and taking a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Hey man, it will be fine" Emmett added standing up holding onto his tie instead of doing it up "I promise not to do anything embarrassing, this is your night"

I was about to reply, but was distracted when the other bedroom door opened. Rosalie walked out first and as usual she looked absolutely stunning, her blonde hair falling effortlessly to her hips, the ivory dress she wore was strapless and floated over her bump, from the front you could hardly tell she was pregnant. Alice followed with her hair in a cute curled bob and dressed in what I guessed was a designer baby pink dress, but my attention fell on Bella.

Her dark chocolate locks were tied up in an updo and her face was covered in make-up, but not in a cheap way, she looked beautiful. The red satin I saw earlier was a gorgeous floor length dress that tempted me with showing just the right amount of clevage. I had to praise Rosalie and Alice for their work, Bella was a vision. I was going to be on the look out for any men eyeing her up tonight afraid the green-eyed-monster would come out.

"You look amazing" I took Bella, gently by the waist and she stepped towards me, but she seemed hesitant to kiss me.

"I've been warned by Alice not to ruin my make-up before we've even left the apartment" Bella whispered, but somehow Alice still managed to hear.

"Yes Edward. As tempting as she looks you are going to have to control yourself as Bella's make-up took us a very long time and as for the hair, we weren't in there for two hours doing nothing!" Alice warned holding her up her finger, something about her expression made me obey her.

On the way to the venue where the ball was being held, my nerves were almost non-existent with Bella sat next to me. I knew it would be a different story when I was by myself about to go on stage. perhaps I could do a disappearing act and just not deliver this speech at all. It's only my father's business, my future and possibly Bella's future on the line. At the venue an excited Emmett walked in with Rosalie and Alice followed quickly behind with Jasper. I however took my time. Bella, who was ahead of me stopped and turned around "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Edward, it's going to be okay, you are going to do great" Bella walked back towards me "Just take your time, don't rush it and everything will go fine. I'll be in the front row cheering for you" Bella smiled.

_Great. _So if I crash and burn it will be in front of the girl I love more than anything "Yeah I know"

Inside the decor was incredible, something I'm sure Alice was appreciating right now, looking at all the tiny details and taking notes for her next organized occasion. A waiter carrying around a tray handed us both a glass of champagne, I however was too nervous to drink it and really just wanted to get this speech over and done with. Bella had her arm linked with mine and truly looked stunning, a lot of men and women were looking round at her, the women to see what it was exactly there partners were ogling. I felt proud to have her on my arm tonight and wanted to show off the fact I was fortunate enough to have someone as beautiful as my Bella.

"Good evening Edward, you must be Bella" Benjamin came over and shook my hand before planting a kiss on the back of Bella's hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward speaks very fondly of you"

"Bella, this is Benjamin, one of my partners over here in London" I introduced him to Bella "Benjamin is one the men I've been working with while here and he's going to be managing the English version of my company"

"Pleased to meet you Ben" Bella smiled politely.

"You ready for your speech?" Benjamin asked smiling, he of all people knew how much I'd been freaking out the past couple of days.

"No" I shook my head.

"It's time" Benjamin patted my back and true to his words people were started to get seated at their tables.

"Good luck Edward, you'll do great I know you will" Bella planted a kiss on my lips and whispered in my ear "Remember I love you"

"I love you too" I replied quickly before she disappeared to find the others at their table. Benjamin led me to the podium area and my nerves increased as the room fell silent and someone introduced me onto stage. There was applause and a few cheers courtesy of Emmett as I walked up to the podium.

I began my speech and caught eye contact with Bella sat at the front on the table with everyone else. Bella mouthed 'I love you' and I smiled as she looked proud of me standing up here. I introduced Benjamin to the stage and applauded him as I handed the English business over to him hopefully gaining recognition for the business. The crowd erupted into applause when I finished my speech and I grinned stupidly from ear to ear when I looked down to see Bella and the others standing up applauding me, Bella gave me thumbs up before giggling and I just winked at her, unfortunately Emmett saw and nudged her, wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

"Edward! I'm so proud of you!" Alice gushed as she ran up to me and hugged me, I embraced the hug.

"Thanks, was it okay?" I asked.

"It was great, just like we told you" Jasper answered smiling.

"Not too long, not too short?" I questioned, if that speech was short then I dread to think how many hours a long speech would last for.

"It was perfect" Rosalie answered.

The celebrations started, people filled the dance floor and others, with Emmett first in line helped themselves to the food on offer. I however was standing stupidly by the bar looking for Bella. I hadn't seen her since the speech and seriously wanted to know where she was. I caught a flash of red amongst the crowd and when it broke apart, Bella eyes fell upon me and she made her way over "I told you you'd do it, you were amazing up there!"

"I couldn't have done it without you" I pulled her closer and inhaled her scent.

"Yeah you could" Bella put her hands on my shoulders as I held her close to me.

"Where have you been for ages?" I questioned furrowing my eyebrows

"Just sorting some business out" Bella grinned and I knew she was up to something.

"What business?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough" Bella smirked.

There was the noise of clinking glass and everyone turned in the direction of Emmett, who was banging a spoon against the side of his champagne glass. I groaned dreading what he was about to do "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could all ask you to make your way out onto the balcony please"

"What has he done?" I asked dreading why my idiot of a brother was asking everyone to go outside.

"Emmett hasn't done anything" Bella giggled and gathered the bottom of her dress before following the crowd out onto the balcony area, I followed and was greeted by the loud bang of fireworks exploding. Lighting up the sky different colours. I turned to Bella, her face beaming with the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

"You planned this?" I asked raising my eyebrows, Bella just nodded and turned back her face glowing red, orange and green in the light of the fireworks blooming above us. I grabbed hold of her and turned her to face me, placing my hands on either side of her face and crushing my lips to her. I kissed Bella with as much passion and force as I could that expressed the amount of love I felt for her at this moment.

Everyone else was enjoying the fireworks and wouldn't notice if me and Bella disappeared for a few seconds. I took her hand and pulled her inside towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I locked the door behind us and pushed her against the wall, my lips attacked her neck and Bella's sweet moans filled the room. I lifted her leg so it was around my waist, my hand stroked up her leg pushing the dress up with it until I reached the lace of her panties. I moved them to the side and ran my finger along her soaked slit teasing her.

"Edward" Bella whispered in my ear as she gripped tightly onto my shirt collar. My fingers sept against her core causing her to gasp and I entered one finger pumping it slowly, Bella adjusted herself before I added another finger and she bit her lip to stop the moan from escaping. My movements speeded up as my hand worked harder. Bella's breaths became pants and her eyes rolled back as her wetness dripped down my hand and I could feel her walls clenching around my fingers.

"Yes...Edward...oh I'm-" Bella cut herself off with a moan and she gripped tightly onto my shoulders as she began to reach her climax. I sped up my fingers causing her moans to become louder and more frequent "Edward! Oh..yes...ohhh...I'm gonna cum" Bella thrust her hips forward as her orgasm hit her with incredible force and she leaned back onto the wall, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

"That was to say thank you" I whispered before placing her leg back on the floor and allowing her dress to fall over her leg. I had a little problem of my own, or rather a big problem if you looked at it literally. The fact that my trousers weren't very disguising to the throbbing erection I was sporting right now.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bella asked, I stopped and looked over my shoulder, she walked up behind me and I felt her place on hand on my shoulder and the other stroked down my front to my erection. I froze as Bella slowly undid my zipper and her hand removed my engorged member from my trousers slowly stroking it.

"Ahh Jesus, Bella" I loved this Bella. The bad Bella, _naughty _Bella. She amped up her stroking motion and settled into a fast-paced yet steady rhythm with her hand and I struggled to keep myself from exploding then and there. My body shuddered at her touch, I couldn't see Bella, but I could feel her touch and was loving every second of it "Oh...God" I panted as she jacked me off faster and faster, harder, _harder_, until I couldn't take it anymore "Bella...I'm going to c-" Before I could finish my sentence my release exploded from me and my body went limp against Bella's.

"You're now in a more suitable way to go back to the others" Bella giggled in my ear and it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard, I don't know what else this girl could do to make me love her more, but she never stopped amazing me.


	10. We All Make Mistakes

**Relatively Speaking**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**We All Make Mistakes**

**BPOV**

Arriving home after a vacation is never fun, but arriving home knowing I now had to face my once best friend who I hadn't spoken too since moving to the city, made the feeling just that little bit worse. I splashed my face with water and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked tired, jet lagged, my eyes were hooded and bloodshot from the lack of sleep and my cheeks were all red and blotchy. The hair that was in a neat bun to begin with was now messy and sticking in random directions and if that wasn't enough Rosalie stepped to the sink next to mine looking amazing even with no make-up, no sleep and after having to put up with Emmett for the last 8 hours.

I flopped onto the backseat of Jasper's Hummer wanting to get as much relaxation as I could before the upcoming day. Just the thought of all the things I wanted to say to Jacob exhausted me. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder and just allowed myself to be happy with him right now. Jasper dropped me and Alice off at our apartment first, Edward got out with us and helped me with my suitcase. Alice went inside leaving me and Edward outside the door.

"What's wrong, you've been quiet all the way home" Edward asked brushing a strand of hair out of my face "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah" I sighed breathing out.

"Talk to me, tell me what's going on" Edward's expression softened and he pulled me into his embrace.

"My old best friend is coming over from Washington today, we have a_ lot _to talk about and not all of it is positive, he recently broke up with his girlfriend" I explained to Edward.

Edward furrowed his brow "I'll leave my phone on and call me if you need me at any time" I could tell he didn't trust Jacob despite never meeting him. I don't know if it was the fact Jacob was male and Edward's green-eyed-monster took over, but the lack of belief made me feel more uneasy about meeting him.

"It will be fine Edward" I promised him. In honesty I didn't know what was going to happen, I hadn't seen Jacob for almost two years. Who knows what he was like now.

I dumped my suitcase in my bedroom and had a quick shower to freshen up. I wanted to make a good impression on Jacob despite him having seen me before looking my worst. Alice helped me pick out an outfit of skinny jeans, a black blazer and top with black pumps and I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes hidden behind Ray Bans, it felt like my life was different. I'd moved on from the life I had in Washington and adapted to the lifestyle of living in the city that never sleeps. It was a different life all together.

Alice let me borrow the keys to her Yellow Porsche 911, a present from Edward. Speeding through the streets of Manhattan, the lights on the side of the street illuminating the city. I ran things I wanted to say to Jacob through my mind. I didn't want to fight with him, but I didn't want to forgive him easily and welcome him back into my life with open arms. I had Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie to take care of me now. There was that little part of me that couldn't help but miss him and the times we had. I pulled up at the valet and handed the man my keys before walking inside.

It wasn't hard to find Jacob, a 6'8 foot giant with short black hair, russet skin, his biceps bulging out the sleeves of his tight black t-shirt, sat at a table. The moment I saw him my heart shattered into millions of pieces. It wasn't the Jacob I loved, the sparkle was missing from his brown eyes and his baby grin was absent from his face he looked sad, lost and alone. I'd only ever seen him like this once before in my life. When we were 8-years-old his parents were involved in a car crash, killing his mom and giving his dad life changing injuries which meant he would have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Charlie is Billy's best friend and took the responsibility of taking care of Jacob for the weeks while Billy was in hospital.

I took a seat opposite him and a small smile spread across his face, it wasn't the smile I loved and miss "Please tell me you didn't just step out of that Porsche" Jacobs husky voice was something that hadn't changed.

"Yeah, it's not mine though so don't worry" I chuckled and answered.

"New York has changed you Bells, where's the girl who didn't care about what she looked like and drove around town in a beat-up old chevy truck?" Jacob questioned looking at my face carefully, trying to find the Bella he was talking about.

I knew what he was talking about, I took more time in caring about my appearance, maybe because I was in love with someone so effortlessly gorgeous? I sighed "She's still in here somewhere, tell me what happened with you and Leah"

"I was having doubts about our relationship for a while, she started acting all weird like every time her phone went she'd disappear to answer it and she just became distant and then I found her with Jared" Jacob looked down at the table avoiding eye contact I knew this was paining him and he was hurt "This isn't about me and Leah it's about me and you"

"Hear me out Jacob" I wanted him to listen to what I had to say and I wanted to say a lot "I need you to know that you hurt me Jake, you went against everything you had ever said or promised about being there for me. I had the worst time of my life when my relationship with James ended and you weren't there Jacob. I needed you more than ever and you were at home playing happy families with the girl who hates me more than anything. I didn't even get a phone call to ask if I was alright, what happened to you being the brother I never had?"

"I regret not being there for you Bells, I really do, there's nothing I regret more than leaving you to deal with that dick head by yourself and if we didn't have that massive argument before you left I would have been here without a second thought, the fact I wasn't is something I deeply regret" Jacob replied and I knew he was being sincere from the look on his face.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked.

"I don't know" Jacob answered looking up to me.

"I want to forgive you, but I need you to understand how much you hurt me" I told him.

"You hurt me too Bells, the day I found out you were moving to the otherside of the country it broke my heart, even if we weren't talking at the time. To think I couldn't just jump in the car and see you anymore" Jacob admitted. One of the reasons he was my friend was the way he could express his feelings to me without worrying what I thought, he didn't have too. No matter what happened between us I would always be there for him.

"Yeah my move upset a lot of people, Charlie was expecting somewhere like Phoenix, but not here" I bit my lip "I'm glad I moved here though, otherwise I would never have met Edward"

"Tell me about Edward!" Jacob seemed to look more cheery when he said this and the sparkle was back in his eye, he wanted to know everything.

"I'm in love Jacob" I gushed, just thinking of Edward made my heart flutter "Being with Edward makes me think why I ever went with James"

"James is a dick head and you deserve so much better than him, by the sounds of it you've found Mr. Perfect" Jacob smiled. I had found Mr. Perfect in Edward, he was gorgeous, his green eyes were to die for, somehow he managed to pull off sexy bed hair on a daily basis, his body was amazing and to top everything off he made me feel loved, special and he took care of me.

"Edward is special, he's different to anyone I have ever been with before" I bit my lip to stop myself blurting anything else out, even though Jacob was the person who knew the most about me there were some things I couldn't share with him due to pure embarrassment, for example, my sex life. I was interrupted by my cell phone buzzing loudly on the table with Alice's name flashing on the screen "I'm sorry, I have to answer this" I apologized to Jacob before pressing the green button "Hello?"

"Here's the emergency phone call incase you need it, how's it going?" Alice's cheery voice filled the other line, I had a feeling Edward was behind this phonecall somehow. Alice didn't seem to be bothered by the fact I was meeting up with Jacob when I told her on the way home.

"No, it's fine, where are you?" I asked.

"At the apartment, not to be a pain, but I would really like my baby home safely before 10pm so could you think about making a move sometime soon please?" Alice asked politely and I laughed when I realized her _baby _was in fact her car.

"Sure, won't be long" I answered and hung up. Jacob looked at me with raised eyebrows "Sorry, I have to run" I apologized.

"That's okay, will I get to see you again soon?" Jacob asked his face hopeful and there was no way anyone could turn down those adorable eyes and not feel a tiny bit guilty.

"Of course we will" I nodded and stood up. I placed my bag on the table as I gave Jacob a hug. I relaxed instantly, there was something about his warm embrace that made me feel comforted and at home. I had missed his colossal bear hugs "Give me a ring"

"Yeah I will" Jacob let go of me and walked me outside. The valet man brought my car over and Jacob smirked at the impressive sports car sat before him "Nice wheels"

"When you meet Alice you'll understand" I laughed and gave Jacob another hug before getting in the car.

I parked Alice's _baby _carefully back in it's space and locked it, as I turned towards the apartment building I saw a black Audi R8 parked in a free space, it was Edward's. I thought he would have had something to do with Alice's phone call, even she wouldn't ring to make sure her car gets back before a certain time. Although being a Cullen she probably would. As I opened the door Alice bounded towards me, her excited grin on her face "How was it?"

"Great, is Edward here?" I asked walking towards the living room. Edward was sprawled out on the couch, beer bottle in hand watching the football, even looking like a slob, he still managed to do it oozing sex appeal "Hi Edward, didn't know you were staying"

"Hi Bella" Edward looked up and gave me an innocent smile.

"Can I talk to you in the bedroom please?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. Edward just nodded and stood up putting the bottle down, he walked ahead of me into the bedroom, it was so difficult to stay mad at him especially when looking at the back of him made me want to attack him, but I couldn't have him not trusting me.

"Look, I'm sorry that I got Alice to call you, but-" Edward began, but I held my hand up stopping him from talking, he hung his head and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Edward, you have to trust me. Jacob is like the brother I never had, it would just be wrong for us to have a relationship and if you're worried he's going to make a move on me, then don't, I'm sure he would have done it by now" I stepped towards him and took his hand out of his lap holding onto them, I straddled his knees so I could still see his face.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have trusted you" Edward apologised and leant forward kissing my neck, his hands roaming over my back and legs. My hands stroked up his abs pulling his top off over his head and I threw it across the room. The door burst open causing Edward to groan and his head fell onto my shoulder.

"I do hope you two weren't about to have sex!" Alice put her hands on her hips looking like a mother who had just walked in on her child about to do the naughties with their partner.

_Cockblocking bitch. _

"So what if we were?" Edward grumbled, his head still on my shoulder. I was about to stand up, but Edward's hands clamped down on my hips pulling me back towards him and I suddenly understood why he was reluctant to move when something hard pressed into my leg, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Why don't you go back to your house, Emmett is working the night shift and then I won't have to listen to you two all night and neither will Jasper when he gets here" Alice suggested still looking unimpressed.

"That's a good idea" Edward looked up "Alice, please excuse us for a few minutes" Alice nodded and walked out of my bedroom closing the door behind her, Edward let go of my hips and I got up laughing when he got up with a visible tent shape in his jeans "Don't laugh, I know have a small problem because of you"

"I would say it's more of a rather large problem" I giggled.

Edward groaned "You're killing me Bella"

"Why don't you hurry your ass up and the sooner your problem will get sorted" I smiled, Edward pulled his shirt on and we hurried to the door "See you tomorrow Alice!" I yelled before Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the apartment. Once we were outside Edward pressed the button on his keys and the lights on his black Audi R8 flashed and I got in the passenger side. It was kind of sexy the way he drove when he was all hot and flustered, it was dangerous and fast.

I saw Edward adjust himself a couple of times as he sped down the streets weaving in and out of any cars that were driving too slow. I had a good idea come to mind, it could get us both killed, but what a way to die. I leant across to Edward kissing his cheek and slowly moving down to his neck "W-what are y-you doing?"

"Ssssh, just concentrate on not getting us killed" I whispered in his ear as I slowly made my way down his body and slowly unbuckled his belt, sliding down the zipper on his jeans. Edward shifted nervously in his seat and his hands gripped onto the steering wheel as I took hold of his hard member, I could have sworn I felt the car swerve, but he regained his composure just before I lowered my mouth onto him.

"_Fuck_" Edward hissed as he fought to keep his driving under control, I knew this was dangerous, but that just made the whole thing even more excited. I kept going, swirling my tongue around him a couple of times, the car accelerated when I moaned with him inside my mouth, but somehow he still managed to keep the driving in control. I used my hand to rub whatever I couldn't fit in my mouth as I bobbed my head up and down speeding up my motions "Holy shit, Bella"

I brought my mouth all the way to the tip and swirled my tongue around before engulfing all of him in my mouth again. Edward groaned and I knew he was close, I repeated my action again and when I engulfed him he threw his head back onto the headrest and thrusted his hips upwards as he released in my mouth. The car reaching a dangerously high speed as I swallowed everything he gave me. I tucked him back into his jeans before moving back to my own seat and the car slowed to a safer speed.

I couldn't keep the smug grin off of my face as I thought about what I had just done and the fact I was able to test the limits of Edward's control like that. The car took a sharp turn right and Edward pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building "That was fucking sexy"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" I bit my lip trying to fight the smile.

Edward took my hand and walked us in the apartment building. I could tell he wanted to do something to me in the elevator from the way he wouldn't keep still, but the fact there was an older couple next to us, Edward had to refrain himself. The elevator dinged as it reached his floor and he dragged me out, once the doors were closed and his key was in the lock, I slapped his ass just to wind him up that extra bit more.

Edward pushed the apartment door open and turned to look at me, his face was serious for a few seconds and I was kind of scared about what he was going to do, he stepped towards me and grabbed hold of me throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed as he carried me inside "You better apologise!"

"Never!" I yelled as he held onto me with one arm using the other one to open and close doors, he threw me down onto the couch before sitting on my hips keeping me from wriggling, he held my arms over the top of my head so I couldn't try and push him off of me, even though I wouldn't be able too.

"Apologise" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"No" I shook my head.

Edward let go of my hands and I took this as my chance, I tickled his ribs, he tried to avoid it, but ended up falling off the couch onto his back on the floor, he grabbed me as he rolled off causing me to land on top of him "Apologise"

"I have nothing to be sorry for" I smirked and leant forward to kiss his neck, we heard the front door to his apartment open, Edward jumped up pulling me with him as a half-dead Emmett stumbled through the door dressed in his FDNY uniform, stinking of smoke, Emmett's face and arms were covered in dirt and he collapsed on the couch.

"Dude, are you alright?" Edward asked. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and wet a towel bringing it back to Emmett, I gave him the glass and wiped his face with the cloth cleaning off the dirt.

"Man, tonight was bad" Emmett threw his head onto the back of the couch "I had a little kid screaming, crying in my arms as I carried her down the ladder, she was only 6-years-old, we couldn't save her parents and the worst thing of all was seeing the fear in her father's eyes as he grabbed hold of me and told me to save her before I saved him. We're supposed to take people with us, but he told me to get her and to go back for him, I couldn't go against his wish and I thought I had time, I thought someone else would come and I thought the mom had been saved already"

"Em, you can't beat yourself up about it, these things happen" Edward tried his best to comfort his brother "Why don't you go have a shower and get changed into something more comfortable"

"Yeah" Emmett nodded, Edward pulled him off the couch and took him to the bathroom.

Edward came back and flopped down onto the couch next to me, pulling me into his arms "How is he?"

"I think he's alright, just a little shaken, but it's his job he can handle it" Edward kissed my cheek "Maybe we should go to bed, it's been a long day to say the least"

"Yeah" I held out my hands and Edward pulled me up, the second I was in his comfortable bed, my head resting on his chest I fell asleep.


	11. Meet The Parents

**Relatively Speaking**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**Meet The Parents**

**EPOV**

The aroma of home cooking spread around the house, coming from the kitchen where Esme had spent most of the morning cooking. Jasper, Rosalie and Bella were joining us today for a family dinner and I was already feeling sympathetic towards Bella for what she was about to endure. One Cullen was a handful, but all of them together were on a whole other level. As Emmett's likes to say, we definitely make an impression wherever we go. Whether it's a good or bad impression depends on the circumstances.

"Edward dear, can you help your brother set the table please?" Esme called from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at how incapable Emmett could be.

"What are you doing douche?" I shoved him out of the way with my hip and took over what he was doing snatching the cutlery out of his hands.

"It's rude to snatch!" Emmett snapped scowling at me. I mimicked him in a girly voice and he pushed me, gently for Emmett, but hard by normal peoples standards.

"Come on then big guy" I held up my fists and pretending to punch him, he jabbed my shoulder and grabbed hold of me around my waist forcing me backwards onto the floor, he had me in a headlock, but I elbowed him in the ribs causing him to release my head and I straddled his legs and grabbed his arms pulling them around behind him.

"Boys!" Esme yelled in a stern voice and we both looked up to see her scowling at us with her hands on her hips "Today is an important day and I don't want you two ruining it with your boyish antics"

"Sorry mom" we both apologized simultaneously and I stood up pulling Emmett up and brushed myself down.

"Finish setting up the table and then make sure everything is in order in the living room" Esme ordered and walked back into the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and I raced with Emmett to the door, a bit of pushing and shoving on the way, he nearly tripped me up as we reached the door causing me to fly head first towards it, but I managed to open it standing straight, only to be disappointed to find my gremlin of a sister stood on the doorstep "Took you long enough to open the door" Alice scolded.

"Where's Bella?" I questioned.

"Don't panic, she's coming" Alice rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"I bet she's said that to you before, hey Eddie" Emmett hit the shoulder he was leaning on and wiggled his eyebrows with his cheeky dimpled grin.

"Fuck you" I glared at him and quickly stepped to the side causing Emmett to fall off his balance.

"Edward Masen Cullen, do not use that kind of language" Carlisle scolded me for cursing and then turned smiling at his daughter "Hello Alice"

"Hey daddy!" Alice beamed and bounded forward into his hug.

There was a gentle tap on the door and we all turned to see Bella standing in the open doorway awkwardly not knowing whether to come inside. Bella looked incredible; her brown locks cascaded down her back in loose curls, her long legs squeezed into skinny jeans with a white floaty top. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face just knowing that she was mine and I now had an excuse to spend every second of every day with her. I walked to her and put my hand on the small of her back leading her inside.

"Dad, this is Bella" I introduced them, refusing to acknowledge the fact Alice and Emmett were still stood there. They didn't need an introduction; unfortunately for Bella she already knew them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella" Carlisle held out his hand and gave Bella one of his firm handshakes "And can I say, welcome to the family"

"Thank you" Bella smiled seeming relieved that Carlisle was friendly and welcoming. One of the good things about having a compassionate father and a maternal mother who both cared deeply about other people were they welcomed people into their home and family easily.

"Do you want to meet my mother?" I asked smiling.

"Yes Bella, come and meet mummy Cullen" Emmett grabbed Bella's hand and tugged her towards the kitchen. I glared at him and followed after with Carlisle and Alice "Mother! Say hi to Bellsy" Emmett yelled out.

"Ah! Bella, it's so good to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you!" Esme cooed in her motherly tone and walked towards Bella with open arms.

"Yeah because Eddie never shuts up about you" Emmett commented and I smacked him around the head "Ow!"

"Edward" Esme scowled and turned back to Bella "I hope you're hungry"

"Yes, yes I am" Bella nodded.

Alice danced towards the door before the doorbell rang as if she knew it was coming, how that pixie functions I do not know. A few minutes later she came back with Rosalie and Jasper following her. Rosalie managing to look like any man's dream in a pair of simple black leggings and a white tank top showing off her continually growing bump, her long blonde hair tied up and her false nails perfectly manicured.

"Hey baby" Emmett leaned against the side and showed off his adorable dimpled grim holding open his arms for Rosalie, she walked over and leaned against one of his enormous biceps and he placed his hand on her bump. They were so good together, unlikely, but perfect. Rosalie had that no nonsense attitude that was needed to keep Emmett in check.

"Right everyone take a seat at the table, dinner's nearly ready" Esme announced and everyone went over to the table. I pulled out a chair for Bella and sat in the one next to her. Esme brought over our dinner and the smell of home baked lasagna filled my nostrils "Tuck in"

"It smells delicious, thank you" Bella smiled as her plate was placed down in front of her.

"So Bella, how long have you lived in the city?" Carlisle asked starting the conversation.

"A few years, I'm originally from Washington" Bella answered, I was always fascinated by her life story even if she claimed it was boring.

"You're from the Olympic peninsula?" Carlisle questioned "What made you move over to the East coast?"

"I just wanted a change, somewhere different to the constant rain" Bella chuckled.

"Nah, Bella knew I lived here and couldn't resist the charm" Emmett scoffed and I just rolled my eyes.

"How's the baby?" Esme asked looking to Rosalie.

"It's good, starting to move now, it's a right little kicker" Rosalie stopped eating and patted the top of her bump.

"Have you thought of any names?" Esme asked.

"Agatha" Emmett answered looking serious. I couldn't hold back and burst into fits of laughter with Jasper.

"Oh I'm sorry are we having an 89 year old?" Rosalie scoffed and joined in with the laughter.

"I like the name Agatha, it's...vintage" Emmett struggled to find the wrong word and seemed proud of himself when he found it.

"A name can't be vintage Em" Alice giggled "I only suggest naming your child Agatha if you want it to be seriously bullied"

"Alice, you can't say that" Esme seemed surprised that Alice would say such a thing.

"It's true mom, this is the 21st century, a name like that would have been acceptable in the 1800's, no offense to the Agatha's in this world" Alice defended herself and I had to say I agreed with her.

"I think it's cute, just imagine baby Agsy" Emmett cooed.

"No Emmett" Rosalie spoke firmly and shook her head.

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" Esme asked turning the attention of the conversation to Alice and Jasper.

"They are doing so well! I only have a few more things to organize and it will all be done" Alice bragged excitedly.

Watching the way she was with Jasper was completely different to Rosalie and Emmett. It was clear to anyone that Jasper adored Alice with all of his heart and would do anything she wanted. We were his family, he didn't have anything that made him want to go back to Texas, he had no family, given up for adoption as a baby he left his adoptive mother when he was 15 and travelled across America to New York where he met his soul mate.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was enjoying myself so far. Carlisle and Esme made me feel very welcome in their home and it was easy just to fit into the conversation. I helped Esme clear the table and carry the dishes into the kitchen "Thank you Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great, thank you" I answered smiling.

"You're different, you know?" Esme looked to me and I looked around confused "The way Edward is around you, I can tell he really likes you, but be careful"

"Why?" I questioned.

"I thought Edward had found the one when he brought Tanya home, she was beautiful, a little bit on the fake side, but beautiful nonetheless. I've never seen my son so upset as the night he came here after he found her in bed with another man. I don't know how strong he is emotionally, but you seem like a lovely girl and I don't want you to have to go through the pain I did of seeing him like that"

"I'll take care of him Esme. I love Edward more than anything" I nodded understanding her concern.

"I know, as I said you're different" Esme smiled and left the kitchen I followed and found that Edward's seat was empty. Carlisle told me he had gone upstairs and suggested I should go and see him.

It wasn't difficult to find him, all of the doors were open and I found Edward sat facing away from me in what I guessed was his old room. It was one of those homely rooms that felt lived in, even if it had been empty for the last 5 years or so. There were still traits that it once belonged to a young boy, as I could see under the bed a box overflowing with toys. A box that had been carelessly shoved under there when he reached the age it deemed uncool to play with action figures and have since been forgotten about. I walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down next to him, Edward's hand moved to squeeze my knee.

"I had a talk with your mom" I spoke and when he didn't reply I continued "She told me about Tanya and I understand. I understand that it's hard to believe someone you loved so much would betray you, but you have to remember that everything happens for a reason and these things make you a stronger person. Even if it sometimes doesn't feel like it you have an amazing family who clearly love you and I love you" I placed my finger on Edward's chin, pulling his face around to look at me before planting my lips on his.

"I love you too Bella" Edward broke from the kiss and whispered "If it wasn't weird to make love to you on my old bed with my parents downstairs, this would have been a perfect moment...forget that it still is perfect"

"You're such a man" I rolled my eyes and jumped off the bed taking a look around his room. I found a Buzz Lightyear in his cupboard "Seriously?"

"I haven't played with Buzz since I was 3" Edward laughed.

"To infinity and beyond!" I teased as I zoomed Buzz around the room the way in which a young boy would.

"Don't break him" Edward jumped up and took him out of my hands putting Buzz back where I found him.

"Come on you big baby" I chuckled and took his hand leading him downstairs.

Everyone was now sat in the living room with the baseball playing in the background "What have you two been up to in the bedroom?" Emmett asked walking out of the kitchen wiggling his eyebrows

"Shut up" Edward glared and took a seat next to me on the edge of the couch. Emmett slid over the edge of the couch on top of Edward causing him to jump up.

Emmett slid down next to me and put his arm around me "What's up Bellsy"

"You annoying dick" Edward mumbled and sat the other side of me.

"Come on Bella" Alice stood up and stretched "We have a busy day tomorrow!"

Everyone stood up wanting to say goodbye and after getting a hug off of everyone, Edward pulling me tightly into a hug and kissing the top of my head, Alice and I headed to the door and down to Alice's car. Riding in Alice's car was one of the best experiences, whenever she so much as revved the engine I would nearly cream in my panties.

"I think Carlisle and Esme love you" Alice giggled. I'd forgotten that was the first time I had ever met their parents, I felt so welcome and at home it was almost as if I'd known them my whole life "I saw Esme give you the look of approval, both Jasper and Rosalie got it"

"I'm glad they liked me" I chuckled.

"I had no doubt they would like you Bella" Alice looked to me with her knowing smile "You're easy to get along with, pretty, friendly and it's so obvious to anyone that you and Edward are head over heels in love with each other, why wouldn't they like you?"


	12. This I Promise You

**Relatively Speaking**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.

**AN:**This chapter is dedicated to Cheryl and FaNgTaStIc RoSe for being the first reviews on this story and to twirob for being one of my most frequent reviewers and because of that, here is another EPOV for you.

* * *

**This I promise you **

**EPOV**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to Emmett! Happy birthday to you!" Alice sang as she burst into our apartment carrying a large birthday cake, followed by Jasper and Bella whose arms were filled with neatly wrapped gifts. How the fuck did Alice get a key to our apartment, or did Emmett leave the door unlocked again?

"Aw thanks guys" Emmett stood up leaving his breakfast to give them all a hug...wait he left food for a hug, what's wrong with him?

I pulled Bella onto my lap and kissed her cheek as Emmett took a seat and started opening his presents. Rosalie wanted to keep her present until last, so he started with mine. I'd been sensible this year as I had started to run out of ideas for joke presents and since we'd shared an apartment I'd noticed one thing he had missed incredibly. Jasper handed Emmett the large box that was messily wrapped by me, I'd got fed up of trying to get it straight and just made sure the box was covered. What was the point as he just ripped it off with one hand and then scrunched it up?

"Oh My God!" Emmett's mouth dropped open and he looked like a kid on Christmas morning as a box containing an Xbox console sat on the table in front of him "You beauty!"

"Hopefully it will stop you complaining how boring our apartment is" I joked, pleased that he liked his present.

Emmett then opened the mountain of presents from Alice and Jasper, it ranged from beauty products that despite how masculine he might seem, I can assure you he will use them, to gadgets that were pointless to normal people, but Emmett seemed to love them. Bella presented him with a chain bracelet with his initials and date of birth engraved onto a plaque and then Rosalie handed him a box.

"I'm not going to open it and find a ring?" Emmett's eyes widened.

"No!" Rosalie shook her head "Just open it before I take it back"

Emmett did what he was told and removed the lid off the box, he lifted a key with a red bow tied around it, his face lit up and he jumped out of his seat, put his arms around Rosalie and spun her around "I fucking love you!"

"It's downstairs" Rosalie smiled her beautiful smile. Emmett didn't need telling twice and ran out the door, everyone followed after him and I was surprised to find a black Lamborghini Gallardo in Emmett's lot.

I let out a low whistle "Nice wheels"

"This is mine?" Emmett looked round to Rosalie, his eyes so wide that I was scared they'd pop out any second; he was in a dazed state of pure joy and excitement. Emmett stepped forward and unlocked the car and opened the door, he breathed in the scent of leather and slid onto the driver's seat, his giants hands stroking over the wheel.

"Why don't you start the engine?" Jasper leant forward to suggest, Emmett just nodded to acknowledge the fact he had heard Jasper. The low rumble of the large engine roaring to life made me nearly moan out loud, the ground was vibrating at the sheer power of the machine Emmett was revving the engine of. I was currently a very jealous man.

"You have that look on your face" Bella leant in towards me and whispered.

"What look?" I questioned.

"The jealous one" Bella giggled "I like it"

"Who wouldn't be jealous of Emmett right now?" I wrapped both my arms around Bella and kissed her head, she always managed to calm my mood no matter what it was.

"Thank you guys, I love it" Emmett got out of his new car and shut the door before locking it. I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so excited about pressing a button on a key before "I love all of my presents"

"Right, no hanging around! We've got to party!" Alice squealed and everyone dragged themselves inside to get ready for tonight. There was no knowing what Alice had planned, but a low key celebration was out of the equation.

Bella flopped down on my bed and I closed the door with my foot, she grabbed the TV controller and turned on the flat screen on my wall, scooting up to the pillows. I lay down next to her, my feet hanging over the edge. I put my arm around her and rest my head in her lap "Mmm, why am I dreading tonight?"

"It will be fine" Bella answered, her hand stroking through my hair. I let out a moan as she slowly and firmly massaged my scalp. Bella's hands slowly massage downwards, pausing at my shoulders then down my chest and abs, her hands going up under my top to feel the hardness of my abs. I groaned as she left light trails with her fingers, gently caressing me.

"That feels so good" I mumbled as I kept my eyes closed.

I felt the bed move underneath me and then Bella straddling my legs, she lowered down and planted her lips on mine, her hands pushing my top up towards my head "We have a few hours until we need to be ready and I have some ideas of what I would like to do to make time go quickly" Bella spoke all while undoing my jeans, I was about to reply, but she lowered her mouth over my hard-on and I gasped clenching the bed sheets in both fists.

"Ahhh…s-s-shit!" I moaned, my breathing becoming ragged as she bobbed her head up and down, her hand matching her movements at the bottom of my shaft which she couldn't fit in her mouth. I threw my head back and thrust my hips upwards pushing myself deeper into her mouth. Bella moaned and it vibrated around my cock "Gaaah!"

I exploded in her mouth. I came so hard that I saw stars behind my closed eyes. When I could cum no more she stopped sucking and withdrew her wet mouth from my cock. It felt so good that I momentarily blacked out from the experience. Not wanting to wait a moment longer, I grabbed a hold of Bella's hips and flipped her over so she was lying underneath me, her chest rising and falling and her eyes sparkling with excitement. The squeal that came out of her mouth was enough to make me hard again.

"We have 5 minutes before I need to take a shower" Bella murmured as I kissed her neck and shoulders.

"That's all I need" I smirked and thrust into her before she could say another word. A cute and sexy squeak came out of her mouth as she threw her head onto the bed and arched her back up as I slowly started to thrust in and out.

"Harder" Bella gasped as she held on tightly to my biceps. I would have been a bitch to deny her request. I pulled her back so she was at the edge of the bed and I was standing up and placed her legs around my waist. _Giddy Up!_

I pounded into her, relishing the sounds of her cries and moans. It seemed like Bella wasn't concerned about anyone else in this apartment hearing her and knowing what we were up too. _Let's make this baby really scream. _I pounded into her harder and faster, angling my hips to reach deeper into her warm, wet, tight center. Bella was near whimpering from the pleasure I was bringing, her nails digging into my biceps and beads of sweat dripping down her bare chest.

"Oh God" Bella closed her eyes and I could feel her walls clenching around me as her climax began "Fuck…fuck…Edward...ahhh yes!" Bella's legs trembled around my waist and she dug her nails into my skin deeper as her climax completely took over. I soon followed and I shot my load into her and my orgasm seemed to keep on going. I collapsed on the bed next to Bella panting heavily trying to catch my breath. "I'm going to have a shower"

"Whoa! Wait for me" I stood up and threw Bella over my shoulder.

"EDWARD!" Bella squealed "PUT ME DOWN!"

"No!" I slapped her bare ass and carried her into the bathroom, turning on the shower sprays and carefully placed Bella down.

After possibly the best shower of my life I finally put some clothes on. I pulled on my baggy jeans and a gray t-shirt adding my leather jacket that I knew Bella loved. In the reflection I saw Bella emerge from the bathroom dressed in a leopard print dress that hugged her figure. She was a vision. The brown curls cascaded down her back with her bangs swept across her forehead.

"You look sensational" I turned around and took a moment to take in her beauty.

"Thank you" Bella looked down and her cheeks flushed a crimson color. I lifted her chin with my finger and planted a kiss on her lips.

I followed Bella out of the bedroom. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were ready waiting; Emmett had his stupid grin on his face. Jasper bent over and Emmett thrust his hips against Jasper's ass giving it a slap a couple of times "Oh Bella"

"Eddie Baby" Jasper moaned in a girly voice. Both of them stood up and took a look at each other before bursting out into fits of laughter. After seeing the horror on Bella's face I stepped over to them and smacked both of them around the head.

"Ow!" Emmett and Jasper complained simultaneously.

I took a seat on the couch and took hold of Bella's wrist and pulled her down onto my lap. I didn't care if Jasper and Emmett took the piss out of me; I was used to it and knew how to handle them. I could however relate to Bella's horror as sometimes they did take it a step too far, but I was proud to call Bella my own.

Rosalie emerged from Emmett's bedroom dressed in a black dress that showed off her large bump and Emmett jumped up straight away, he was so excited to become a dad and the excitement of his birthday was making him uncontrollable.

Emmett wanted to take his _baby _for a spin and so he went with Rosalie and Jasper, Bella and Alice came in my Audi R8. Alice and Bella squeezed into the tiny backseat, I drove quickly so they wouldn't get uncomfortable and it wasn't long before I pulled up at the nightclub valet. Emmett and Rosalie were stood on the sidewalk holding hands, Rosalie waved as we got out the car. I turned and helped the girls out of the backseat and gave Bella a quick kiss. I got a bit carried away and Alice had to clear her throat to make me remember that we were in public.

"Come on guys!" Emmett called waving his hand motioning for us to hurry up. Being his birthday Emmett had gone all out and somehow managed to get himself and us on the VIP list at the club so we would get to skip the queue and guaranteed ourselves a table.

Black Eyed Peas _I __Gotta__ Feeling _was blasting from the speakers in the club as we all stepped inside. The room was dark, occasionally lighting up when the colored lights flashed on and off, we went over to our table, I took a seat next to Bella and placed my hand on her crossed legs, gently massaging her inner thigh.

"Happy Birthday Emmett!" Jasper shouted above the music and held his glass up. Everyone joint their glasses together in the middle of the table repeating what Jasper had said.

I looked around at Bella and saw her face was white, as if she had seen a ghost, she was staring at something and I followed her gaze to see a man standing at the bar. The man had dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes that I could see from here, he was looking at Bella with exactly the same expression that she was looking at him with, shock.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked trying to catch her gaze.

"Nothing" Bella shook her head and looked away from the man at the bar to me and forced a smile "Alice, can I talk to you for a second please?"

"Of course" Alice nodded and smiled seeming oblivious to anything going on "Excuse us"

Bella slid across the seat and took Alice's hand as they disappeared towards the bathroom. I tried to watch after them for as long as I could before they got mixed up with the crowd of people. My eyes flashed back to the man who Bella was staring at and he was no longer stood at the bar.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice pushed the bathroom door open and checked her appearance in the mirror "What's up?" she asked while re-applying her lip gloss.

"James is here" I stared blankly at my reflection.

There was a loud clink as Alice dropped her lip gloss into the basin below her and she turned to me, her face shocked from my words "What the Fuck! Why's he in New York?"

"I don't know! What do I do? Edward doesn't know what happened between us and he already suspects something is going on from the way I freaked out at the table, I can't just say it was nothing" I was freaking out badly. James was under the same roof as me.

"I know you don't want too, but you're going to have to lie to him" Alice shrugged.

"I can't he won't ever forgive me for not telling him something as huge as this" I shook my head. I didn't want to ruin Edward's evening with stories from my past, but I couldn't go back out there and pretend everything was fine.

"It will be fine, come on" Alice collected her lip gloss and took hold of my hand leading me out of the bathroom back into the overcrowded club. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest and my palms were sweating just from knowing James was in this club. Alice could sense my uneasiness and took me to the bar "Sit down, God Bella you look awful! You look like you're about to pass out"

"Is Edward looking?" I questioned, I had my back to our table and didn't want to turn around if I looked as bad as Alice was saying.

"Yes" Alice nodded and smiled at who I guessed was Edward, she turned to the bar sighing dramatically before yelling "Excuse me! Can I get a drink over here please?"

"Sorry, how can I help you?" the barman asked smiling politely to Alice.

"You need something strong…two shots of tequila please" Alice smiled back.

"Tequila isn't a good idea" I shook my head once the barman's back was turned.

"Yes it is" Alice handed the barman money and pushed one shot glass to me she downed hers quickly before allowing herself a few minutes to adjust to the effects. I took my tequila shot in my hand and glanced over my shoulder. Edward was watching me with a concerned look on his face, his green eyes narrowed as his brow furrowed. I turned back to Alice and downed the shot "Oh dear, don't turn around, but dickhead is approaching"

"What? Who?" I ignored Alice and turned around to see James walking towards us. It felt extremely wrong to say he took my breath away from the sheer beauty of his face, especially after what he did to me, but there was no disguising that it was the truth. James never seized to amaze me how good looking he was. Of course he was nothing compared to the Green-Eyed God sat a few feet away from me.

"Bella" James stated my name in a way as if he was amazed that I was sat here right now, his eyes wandered up and down my body as he took in my appearance.

"James" I gasped, it was strange to hear his name come out of my mouth in that way. It was just like he had never left me, sitting in his presence made me feel like I did back in the days when I really did love him. At the time it felt like I could never love someone as much as I did him, I was young and naïve and would have done anything, just to please him. Now I know how wrong I was and what true love really is. I was now strong enough to resist his unavoidable charm.

"Oh hi James" Alice remarked with a glare. She hated him with a passion, she never liked him even when we were dating, but put up with him because she could see I was in love, but then she was glad that she was proved right even if my heart was broken.

"Alice, do you mind if I talk to Bella for a few minutes please?" James asked his voice polite even though there was a strong look of hate on both of their faces.

"Of course, right after you ask Bella's boyfriend and my brother sat over there who right now looks like he wants to kick your ass and I wouldn't stop him" Alice smirked pointing over at Edward. I just rolled my eyes.

"Alice…please" I couldn't believe I was begging Alice to let me and James talk.

"Fine, but you keep your filthy hands off of her" Alice glared before walking back over to the table and sliding in next to Edward. I watched as she whispered in his ear, his eyes watching me all the time.

"Can we go outside?" James questioned "Just so it's quieter"

"Sure" I slid off the bar stool and followed James out onto the balcony area. It was hard to walk past Edward and Alice, both of them staring at me for completely different reasons. Once we were outside, I reluctantly shivered from the crisp air.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk since it ended" James spoke staring out at the New York skyline, there could have been many reasons why he was avoiding my eye contact, but the main one was probably the fact that he couldn't look into my eyes to see the pain he had caused.

"I can't say I've had much to say" I answered shrugging. It was true; I didn't want to talk to him.

"I just don't want it to be awkward between us anymore, like whenever we see each other, you know I'm sorry for what happened" James looked around to me.

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it" I shook my head; it really didn't cut it on this occasion.

"I don't want to hurt you more than I have. I hate this, I hate myself for what I did to you, I was a complete dick and if I could go back to that night I would and I would never have touched you the way I did" James wanted to reach out to touch my hand, but he was hesitating, probably not wanting to scare me, this might be the only chance he gets to talk to me.

"James you need to learn to move on. I know you want too and this is hurting you, I can see it, this doesn't change the fact that you did do that to me" I couldn't believe this was me talking, where the hell was my courage coming from. This was the man who attacked me, made me feel worthless. Shattered my heart into millions of pieces all because he was influenced by alcohol.

"I know" James nodded and looked down ashamed.

"I've had enough of waiting for you, of listening to you apologize, I'm beginning to think I don't mean anything to you. All those lies you said about me meaning everything to you, it was a lie. You don't know how much it hurt me, not just physically when you did that to me" I closed my eyes trying to fight the images of that night returning. I turned to walk away, but James grabbed hold of my arm.

"Bella you can't just run away from things, you need to confront me, talk to me. You always turn your back on things when they get too hard or things start to go wrong. You're weak" James raised his voice a little and I was starting to get scared of him.

"What did you say?" Edward's smooth voice wasn't as smooth as it was usually, there was anger in his tone and I turned around to see his expression matched his tone of voice.

"Come to rescue your girlfriend?" James laughed.

"Let go of her. Now" Another voice I recognized spoke, this one was husky and I glanced round to see Jacob stood next to Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, thankful that he was here.

"Doing something I should have done years ago" Jacob pulled his arm back before swinging it around and punching James in the face. The force from the punch caused James to fall backwards and Jacob shook his hand. "You're a fucking worthless piece of scum; you don't even deserve to be mentioned in the same sentence as Bella. Why don't you do us all a favor and fuck off our of Bella's life?"

James laughed loudly, the sound scared me "Where were you, the amazing _brother she never had, _the time Bella needed you the most and you were nowhere to be found because you were back home fucking the girl who hates Bella's guts"

"Don't you dare bring Leah into this" Jacob grabbed hold of James' collar, just seeing Jacob getting defensive over his ex-girlfriend hurt me, especially as James said she hated my guts "I was back home because I thought I could trust you to take care of my Bella. Never did I think you would have it in your cold heart to do what you did. You disgust me"

"Guys! Break it up!" Alice's shriek was heard above everything and the place went quiet for a few seconds, people turning around to see what was going on. Behind Alice was Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and from Emmett's position he wanted to keep Rosalie as far away from James as possible and I didn't blame him "This is not the time or the place to fight and besides you're grownups, you should be talking about this like adults. Not fighting like testosterone fuelled teenage boys!"

"Would someone explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Edward glanced between everyone seeming annoyed that he was the only one who had no clue as to why Jacob and James were fighting or why I was scared to go near James.

"I think it's best if Bella tells you Edward" Jasper stepped forward trying to calm the situation like he always did. _Good old Texan peacemaker._

I nodded, but there was something I had to do first "James. Get the fuck out of my life and this is from Charlie" I swung my hand back and punched him square in the nose, he didn't fall backwards, but his hand flew up to his nose as he wiped the blood away. I ignored the sharp pain shooting through my hand and turned to walk away. Something that wasn't new to me. Walking away from James was easy since I'd done it before. Emmett held up his hand to high-five me, impressed by the punch I just threw. I lifted my hand to hit his, but winced as pain shot through it.

"I think you should go and get that checked out" Rosalie glanced down at my quickly swelling hand.

Edward carefully took my hand in his and stroked his fingers across it before gently planting a kiss on it. I tried to hide the grimace as the pain was starting to make it throb. Edward told everyone to go back to finish celebrating Emmett's birthday and went to get the car leaving me on the sidewalk with Jacob "How's your hand?" I asked.

"Mine's fine, but you need to go and get yours checked out" Jacob looked down at my hands. I was holding the swollen one in my other hand "Charlie taught you well"

I chuckled "Yeah I know, his self-defense classes came in handy…thank you for coming tonight. Alice told me that she called you and I'm thankful you came"

"Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I left you with that jerk again? I've learnt from my mistakes, never again will I not be there when you need me" Jacob pulled me into one of his Jake hugs being careful of my hand, he planted a kiss on the top of my head before opening the door to Edward's Audi R8 for me to get in "Take care of her Cullen"

"I will Black" Edward nodded to him as I got in; Jacob smiled and closed the door waving as we drove off. Edward took me to the hospital and walked up to the desk "Dr. Cullen please"

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to wait for him, and he's got a very long waiting list" the nurse behind the desk shook her head.

"Tell him his son is here" Edward ordered giving the nurse one of his dazzling smiles, it appeared to work as Carlisle appeared a few seconds later and took us to a room.

"That must have been a good punch Bella, don't worry nothing is broken it's just a sprain, but take it easy" Carlisle spoke as he tied my hand with a bandage before securing it "Take painkillers when it starts to hurt, but you're free to go"

"Thank you" I smiled appreciatively to him and got ready to stand up, but Edward stuck his hand out causing me to sit down again. Carlisle left the room leaving us alone.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Edward questioned.

"James is my ex-boyfriend. I was with him for about three years and everyone was expecting us to get engaged and marry young, have children together. Alice, Charlie and Jacob all had their doubts about our relationship, but I was stupid and didn't see what was going on right in front of me. I'd seen James flirt with other girls, but never thought anything of it. One night when we were out together I saw him kiss another girl, it was only on the cheek but when we got home I confronted him about it" I paused and took a deep breath "He hit me because I accused him of seeing other girls behind my back, he then grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the bedroom where he ripped my clothes from my body and…raped me" I stared blankly at nothing as I told the story. This was the first time in months that I had spoken about it and the memories that were coming back made the ache in my chest to return.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked looking confused as to why I would keep something like this from him "I thought we agreed no secrets, that we would tell each other everything?"

"It was in my past. I didn't want to think about it and I didn't expect to ever see James again" I shook my head looking to him, wanting him to forgive me.

"Just promise me one thing Bella, don't ever keep things from me again. I will never judge you for something that happened in your past and I will never, _ever _treat you the way James did. I would rather kill myself then touch you like that. It makes me feel sick to think that he touched you in that way. Until the second I take my last breath I will go out of my way to make sure nothing harms you. This I promise you"


End file.
